Death Row
by Harmonium-Kruger
Summary: Natsuki Kruger is an inmate sentenced to death. In jail, she confessed to the murder of her sister, Nina, and her mother. But, there are rumors to Natsuki's innocence, and that father did it. Shizuru Fujino has been assigned to get the truth. Full Summary
1. Death Row

**Death Row**

**AU: Yes, this is a reupload. I am Hollowed-Words, I just wanted a new account to keep away some...less than favorable people. So, enjoy this old horror classic, once more. For the viewing pleasure, I have separated some blocky wall text, but most of it is dialogue, so please bear with it. Enjoy.**

**Full Summary: Natsuki Kruger is an inmate sentenced to death. In jail, she confessed to the murder of her sister, Nina, and her mother. But, there are rumors to Natsuki's innocence, and that the girls father did it. Shizuru Fujino has been assigned to get the truth. But, the blunette is stubborn, and adamant in believing she did it. With her death day approaching, will Kruger be saved?**

* * *

><p>Silence filled the Kruger home with an eerie aura. Among the rich rugs and the beautiful walls, blood ran. Cheerful whistling filled the silence, yet it seemed colder than the silence. By now, it was dusk, and the sun was just beginning to rise, yet the chateau was not filled with warmth.<p>

Walking along without a break in her stride, although she was carrying a deceased body, a navy haired woman strode into one of the many bedrooms, trailing blood. This one was adorned with portraits, mostly self-done. A younger navy haired girl was the focal point of many, sometimes accompanied by the older woman, or by a blonde girl her own age.

Pulling back the midnight black covers on the bed to reveal Egyptian cotton sheets, the whistling woman lay the body down and tucked it in. Blood soon seeped into the fabric and stained everything in its war path.

Kneeling, the woman stopped whistling long enough to kiss the young girl on the forehead. "Goodnight, Nina-chan." The husky voice spoke, and she chuckled before tucking the dead girl in, closing the ghostly amber eyes with her lithe fingers.

Closing the door lightly, as though any sound would wake the young dead girl, the navy haired woman spun on her heel and began to whistle once more as she headed to the living room. Blood splattered walls met her view and she smiled brightly, as though it were fresh paint instead of life substance.

An older blue haired woman was sprawled on the floor, as dead as the young girl. Lifting the woman quite easily, the blunette chastised. "Saeko-mama, it's already morning. You should start breakfast, it's getting late. We wouldn't want Nina-chan to go to school on an empty stomach, now would we?" Chuckling, she threw the lifeless woman over her shoulder and strode, whistling, into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, the blue haired woman dropped the lifeless one, before leaving the room. Returning with rope, she spoke. "You look tired, Saeko-mama. Let me help you stay up." With that, she tied ropes around the dead woman's wrists. Hooks hanging down from the ceiling, usually for pans, now held the dead woman up, like she was a marionette.

Held up by ropes in front of the sink, the dead woman's hands held a plate in one, and a sponge in the other. Admiring this, the navy haired woman nodded to herself, before leaving the room. As the sun rose, bleeding the sky, sirens blared throughout the land.

Rushing out of the police car, two officers ran up the long drive, weapons in hand. One with blonde hair looked to his partner on the other side of the door. "Takeda, you got my back?" He whispered, signaling to the door. "All over it, Tate." The man responded, whispering as well.

Nodding once, Tate took a deep breath. Kicking the double doors open, Tate rushed in and aimed into the house. "Police!" He shouted, as Takeda came in behind him, aiming as well.

A jaw dropping, gut wrenching scene awaited them. Blood splatters, and bloody drag marks were everywhere. "I think I'm going to puke..." Takeda moaned, covering his mouth with one hand.

Tate paled, but kept his composure as they moved towards the dining room. The sight there sickened them as well. The blue haired woman was just sitting at the dining table, drinking a mug of coffee, legs crossed and looking at a news paper. Her white dress shirt was turning crimson from the blood, and her sleeves had been rolled up. Blood coated her arms, neck, and one half her face.

The dark jeans she wore were slowly growing darker from the life substance, and her white mug was smeared by her hand. Looking up, she scowled at the men, and fear rain through their veins like ice water.

Despite earlier events, the woman spoke in a calm and collected voice. "You know...there's a little something called 'knocking' that is usually what one does before entering someone's home. Is there a reason as to why you're here? As you can see, I'm kind of busy at the moment with my coffee."

Frozen in place by the calm woman, the two snapped out of it when she put her paper down. "Tate, go check for the other family members." Takeda ordered, and the blonde did so, gagging at the sight in the kitchen.

"Who, may I ask, called you gentlemen into my home?" The woman asked, standing. "Freeze!" Takeda growled, before Tate returned, tears streaming down his face silently. "The mother is dead, as is the little girl." He managed, aiming his gun.

"She's not little. My Nina-chan is sixteen." The blunette chuckled. "Kruger Natsuki, you are under arrest for the murders of Kruger Saeko and Kruger Nina!"

Scowling deeper, Natsuki spoke. "I'm honored officer, you know my name. And for your information, they're not dead. They're dreaming in other land. What I've done is not classified as murder but rather a piece of art, to which I am the artist."

They looked at her incredulously, both thinking the same thing. How could someone do this to innocent people? Her own family! Both looked at one another knowing full well they would have nightmares from that night on, fear radiating from their eyes as they proceeded to apprehend the eldest daughter of the Kruger family.

Only to reach a whole new level of disturbed at the sight of a smug grin spread across the woman's face. Disgust, rage, and fear consumed their entire being, immobilizing them. Having both arms wrenched behind her back painfully, Natsuki merely chuckled darkly. "These shackles are quite tight, do you mind loosening them a bit? I am willingly accompanying you afterall." She spoke to Takeda, who glared before wrenching her arm tighter, causing her to tense as he tightened the cuffs even further.

Sighing slightly, Natsuki spoke once more. "Officer, would you be so kind as to apprehend my coffee, as well? It might get..lonely. A favor, if you will officer." Takeda snorted, then smacked the mug off of the table, causing it to break on the marble floor. Coffee mingled with blood, but Natsuki just smiled at him. "You first, then."

Taking that as a gesture to finish the job, Takeda led the way to the police car. By this time, there were plenty of paparazzi and news crews standing by.

Microphones shoved in her face, the Kruger daughter had questions forced upon her. "Why did you do it?" "Are you covering for anyone?" "Why would you hurt a little girl?"

Bored of these imbeciles, Natsuki found a camera she liked, then slowly her face formed a smirk, winking afterwards. "Don't forget to lock your doors at night, never know what will walk inside, or rather who. There's more out there than just that which goes bump in the night, far worse. That which causes even ghouls nightmares."

Feeling the temperature drop, fear filled everyone, even though Kruger was subdued. Lowering their equipment, they parted the way for the officers, and went their separate ways.

In the back of the cop car, arms behind her and extremely uncomfortable, Natsuki just smiled and began to whistle once more.

* * *

><p>In the interrogation room, they still wouldn't let the Kruger daughter have her coffee. "Are you the one who killed them?" Asked Tate, looking into strangely collected emerald eyes.<p>

Chuckling at the absurdity of that question, Natsuki gestured to herself. She was still covered in blood. "I was the only one in the house, and I am covered in blood. What do you think?"

"Why did you do it?" Tate asked, a little breathless with fear. Natsuki pondered this, before smiling sheepishly. "This is a long tale, better pull up a chair boys." She informed, before smiled wide.

"See, it all began as the clock struck one, making it my dear Nina's birthday. She's the light in my life, always has been, so I decided to surprise her. I had bought some fine wire the day before and of course, I had masterful tools! I snuck into her room while she slept."

"Such a cute face she has as she sleeps and that light snoring just adds to it, and as I reached the side of her bed, I moved a stray hair behind her ear and marveled at my younger siblings beauty for a fraction if a second before I wrapped the wire around her wrists and ankles. Nina has always been such a heavy sleeper." Natsuki began, her smile growing wider and more genuine with each moment.

Eyes wide with something akin to horror and disgust, Tate couldn't help but lean forward in anxiousness.

Seeing this, Natsuki grinned excitedly and leaned forward as well. "Creeping out of the room, I headed towards the basement where I tied my dear Nina up, spread eagle from the ceiling, arms and legs tied to hooks I had set up a week or so before. Silly Nina was still asleep after I was done positioning her. Making sure she was secured, I looked her over once then headed back upstairs in search for mother. Now mother has always been so kind to both of us, giving us both the love we needed to grow up into decent individuals. I mean look at me, aren't I the definition of a perfect citizen?" Natsuki asked, chuckling a little.

"I should say I came out more than decent. Turning right and left down corridors, I came to a stop in front of mother dearests room. When I opened the door I took notice dear papa wasn't home. Probably slaving away at work it would seem. Oh well, he will have to wait till a later time, I told myself. Now for my dearest mother, I did not use the same fine wire."

"I had only bought enough for Nina-chan, it was her birthday after all. So mother had to settle for barbed wire and some mild chloroform. Sadly, mother wasn't such a heavy sleeper as dear Nina, so the moment I hovered above her sleeping form she revealed to me such a beautiful sight I shall always remember. It was a look of surprise she'd never shown before and deep within her emerald orbs there was a hint of fear."

"Now, I always prided myself in having Mother dearests eyes. I had always loved such a color, so imagine my delight when I was able to recognize the similarities in of mine and mother's eyes. Oh, but I'm moving off topic, aren't I? My apologies, now back to Nina's present." Natsuki paused before clearing her throat, a sweet smile upon her lips whenever she spoke Nina's name.

"Now, Mother's shock and fear turned to worry. It was not as wonderful as her previous expression, but still enjoyable none the less. That look intensified however, when we heard Nina's frightful screams resonating through the halls."

"Who knew she had such a lung capacity, not to mention the ability to produce such a beautiful symphony driven with fear. Certainly not I." Natsuki offered a charming laugh, before she reigned herself in. Brushing some blood tinged hair out of her face, she smiled wide.

"Mother's fretful concern lead her to questioning Nina's well being. Jumping out of bed and rushing towards the door, before I stopped her that is._ 'Natsuki what are you doing? I need to get to Nina!'_ she screamed frantically. _'Mother, Nina is fine, she's just awakening to the first of the many stages of my gift to her, nothing to worry about.'_ I assured her. And as I saw relief flood her eyes, I pulled out the barb wire and tied her wrists behind her back."

"Even though I loved the violation of silence, I couldn't very well let the neighbors hear. So, much to my disdain, I quieted her with the chloroform I had brought along on my little journey to her bedroom. Once she lost consciousness, her legs gave in, so I picked her up, tossed her atop her bed, and tied her legs as well, like I had done to my precious Nina, and as I slung mother over my shoulder, I once again started my trek to the ever welcoming basement."

Natsuki took a break to lick her lips, either from speaking to much or from arousal, Tate couldn't tell. "I, of course, had given the help the night off to enjoy themselves. It was only fair, after all, I was going to receive a great deal of enjoyment, why shouldn't they as well? And if that helped me spend more, shall I say '_quality_' time with my dearest mother and only sibling, Nina-chan, then it was even more of a delight to let them rest? How thoughtful I am. Another trait received from my exquisite mother, I assure you." Wolfish grin revealing a sharp canine, Natsuki leaned forward more, obviously getting even more excited.

"Reaching the basement entrance, I walked down the stairs and was met by such a delectable sight. Nina stood, or rather hung, before me, tears trailing down her face, fear deeply etched onto her features as blood pooled onto the floor from her limbs from her struggling. Blood is such an intriguing thing isn't it? It keeps us functioning, it is our fuel, yet it is limited. Such a wonder it is, wouldn't you agree?"

"After all, if replaced by, say actual fuel, we would cease to function the moment it coursed through us. It was beautiful in many ways, but at the moment, I could only see it's physical beauty as it slid down my beloved Nina's arms and legs as fluid as water in a stream, and dripped onto the floor so gracefully."

"I was so distracted by its beauty, Mother dearest started slipping from my grasp and it would seem I had blocked out Nina-chan, from the looks of it she had been ranting on for quite some time. No, pardon me, my dear sister does not ramble, that is awfully rude of me to say, but I am at a loss for a better word, however vulgar it may seem." Licking her lips in what Tate now recognized as arousal, Natsuki grinned before clearing her throat.

"May I have water? It is a long story, after all." Getting one, Tate returned to his seat and leaned forward, giving her the bottle.

Downing it in one go, Kruger cleared her throat once more. "Mm, much better. Now where was I? Oh." Before continuing, however, she leaned back in her chair, reclining. As she got her thoughts together, Tate looked to Takeda, who was sitting in a corner of the room recording every word. The officer's face was pale white with anger, and fear.

"Moving on, because I am sure you are all _dying_ to hear the details of my gory surprise for my dear sister. I placed mother gently on the floor and walked over to Nina to calm her down a bit, after all, the best parts where yet to come. I spoke to her in a gentle whisper which always seemed to pacify her since childhood. Dear Nina was not a child anymore after all,_ 'Hush Nina, everything is fine, this is just a display of love on my behalf. Everything will turn out magnificently. Not to worry.' 'But Natsuki, why is mama unconscious and how did I end up here? Where are we?' 'Silly silly Nina, mama shall be a wonderful spectator to the masterpiece I am about to create. She is merely gaining strength to be able to absorb it in all its magnificence. To answer you're other questions, we are currently in the basement. I am aware that you've never stepped foot in here, due to the request I made so long ago to have it locked up. As for the final question, I brought you here.'_ Smoothing away a stray hair yet again, I leaned in and placed a simple kiss atop her temple, before stepping back in anticipation for the reaction I had catalyzed." Natsuki smirked, before chuckling darkly.

Tate looked at his watch discreetly. This really was a long story. Looking over at Takeda, he knew the other officer was restraining himself. Sure, Tate was angry as well, but they needed this confession, no matter how..._sickening_.

Natsuki smiled charmingly once more, and Tate found himself leaning forward again. "To my utter delight, I was bestowed upon with a ravishing blend of confusion and terror, with a hint of hesitation. Nina was my pride and joy, she had never disappointed me. Always granting every wish I asked, even those unthinkable."

"Such a loving girl she was. The perfect sister, or rather a better term would be 'pet'. She certainly did provide enough amusement and I did care for her, but it would seem she cared more for me as she did not once murmur a declaration of hatred, not even at the worst or rather, best of our relationship. It was quite fascinating I will admit."

Natsuki gestured for more water, but was turned down, and instead told to continue. Licking her lips again, she swallowed. "Now, where were we? Right. The splendid look of peril engraved onto her face as more tears cascaded down her tender skin.

_ 'Natsuki why am I tied up? Please get me down! It hurts! Sister please help me!'_ My darling Nina pleaded, but I couldn't do that. Not when the my spectacular artwork had yet to be accomplished! '_I can't do that Nina. My surprise has yet to come to fruition. You are one of the main elements in this production.' _I admitted to her, confusion still marring her pretty little features."

Natsuki stopped there, looking as though she was reliving the moment. Clearing her throat loudly, the two officer's jumped. Tate went to go fetch another water, and soon returned with four, one each for him and Takeda, and two for Kruger.

Drinking half, Natsuki capped her bottle. "Then, she began to ask more questions. '_Sister, why are you doing this?' 'You'll see in time. I can only hope you grasp the beauty of my labor brought upon by these skilled hands of mine.' 'Natsuki...' _Nina whimpered and it brought such thrill to me. Much to my dismay, I had forgotten about dear mother."

"It was truly shameful of a devoted daughter to do such a thing. Turning my back to my speechless sister, I crouched down next to mother and whispered a short apology before lifting her and placing her on an operating table. I had acquired it a few years back from a shut down hospital one night on my travels."

Stopping, Natsuki took a few more sips of her water. "Now, you may be wondering why I, a Kruger, would lower myself to stealing from an abandoned hospital when I have unthinkable amounts of money available to me. But you see, that's just it. Why use the money at my disposal from a public, running business that would keep note of it's sales. They would have remembered a Kruger right away, the memory forever inscribed into their memory. That would've been suspicious. Why would a young girl need an operating table? Especially without medical experience."

"But, I did have medical knowledge. For years since I could read, from the moment I saw the world in a more engrossing light, I began to learn to expand my mind. But to put that knowledge to work, I needed tools and one of them happened to be that table. I was lucky that night, I was able to come across a set of scalpels left behind."

"I could not believe my luck, but I didn't question it of course. That day was the beginning. I began producing pieces of art so spectacular, it pained me not to be able to exhibit them to the world! I had to accept the fact that the world's occupants were too closed minded and wouldn't comprehend, so I continued. It seems I am getting carried away again. I do apologize, I seem to keep being carried away." Natsuki paused, sipping her water and collecting her thoughts.

Takeda motioned for her to wait, and she nodded politely as he changed the tape. They had been here for a while.

Natsuki kept getting carried away, it seemed. She grinned inwardly, because she was toying with them, to see if they get...excited. After all, only ignorant fools would not see the beauty of such actions. After seeing the officer gesture for her to continue, she did so.

"Placing mother down, I took out some duct tape. Unlike many others, this is actually not just a stereotype. It comes in handy. I secured mother to the table with the tape. Then, I remembered that mother had always been one to shriek at the most insignificant things, so I sealed her lips with a piece of tape, not wanting her to alert the entire neighborhood before I was finished. It was a good decision it would, seem since I was able to get my regular morning coffee in. Though, no thanks to a certain brute of an officer, I did not get to finish it. It was quite a disappointment." Natsuki sighed heavily, as though losing her coffee was the only mistake she had made.

Tate was starting to get mad. He knew she was toying with them on purpose. "Please, continue." He spoke, a bit of steel edging into his voice. "Taking a look at what I've done, I decided to grace my dear Nina with one of the smiles she loved so much. '_Well Nina dear what do you say we begin?' _I asked her, and once again that marvelous whimper escaped her lips." Natsuki paused yet again to lick her lips.

Taking a quick swig from her water bottle, she quickly finished it. Nursing her second one, she looked up and smirked. Tate took this time to examine the Kruger daughter.

Her navy hair went far beyond her shoulders, stopping just below the middle of her back. He was surprised to just now be noticing a lip ring, solid black, in the left hand corner of Kruger's lower lip. It shined menacingly whenever she smirked, like she was doing now.

"As I led the scalpel down her pale flesh, she let loose a strangled whimper that accompanied her silent sobs. I didn't press hard enough to break her porcelain skin...yet. Oh, have you boys ever heard of the song, **What do you do with a Drunken Sailor**?"

Pausing in her story, Natsuki looked at both officers in disbelief. "No? Come on, 'what do you do with a drunken sailor, give him a taste of the captain's daughter'? And before you two get any ideas of a lovely little thing with red hair and green eyes, _captain's daughter_ is slang for the Cat-o 'nine tails. The Cat-o 'nine tails is a whip, but nine whips with one handle. Mine had glass shards attached to the ends of the whips." Natsuki spoke casually, fondly remembering.

"I don't believe I've mentioned that I have a mechanism with which Nina's hooks are attached to, it allows me to spin her and raise or lower her as I please." Natsuki informed, before taking another sip of water.

"But, back to the story. Dear Nina began to spin on that delightful mechanism. The opportunity presented, I began to conduct a sweet symphony of pain created by my wish to express the love I held for my dear little sister. She was little after all. At least at that time, she was my little Nina. With a Cat-o 'nine tails as my instrument and little Nina as my intoxicating siren. At that point, I went to my table, to pick which instrument I would use on her first. Then I noticed Mother."

"_'Now that you're awake mother, what say we get you into a better position so you may properly view and appreciate the magnificence of my creation. Do pay close attention now. Wouldn't want you to miss anything.'_ I told her. After I positioned mother parallel to Nina mind you she was still secured to the table so I lifted the table up, I attained my favorite scalpel to use upon my favorite person. Mother was trying to get free and her muffled cries flooded my hearing but I payed her no mind I had a masterpiece bring into creation."

"I picked my Kali, my most treasured blade. Mother was crying by this point, as she was strapped to the operating table. I don't know why, I mean I lifted her so that she could watch her Nina. Oh...Nina...with her legs spread out wide for my eyes to see and allow entrance to my dear sweet blade. Nina looked quite delectable lying there in front of me and I gave in to my desire to protect her. I defiled her with my precious dagger."

Hearing steel meet the wall, Natsuki looked to her side to see Takeda standing, obviously very much upset. "Takeda, sit back down." Tate ordered, also upset but needing to hear this.

Kruger's confession would make sure that she would indeed go to prison, so they needed every little detail. Reigning in his anger, Takeda sat and held the recorder steady.

"You're acting like I've done something monstrous! I've created art so magnificent, I will be a legend of the highborn." Kruger spoke, voice cold and serious. "But I'm off track, where was I? Ah, the creation of my masterpiece. Nina's mouth was uncovered, so when I slid Kali inside, even the tiniest bit, she yelled out in pain. I could not see my dear Nina like that, and so I lowered the blade, at least for the moment. Her pink lips were parted, and I couldn't restrain myself any longer."

Natsuki cleared her throat, and sipped more water. "I captured her lips with my own, and every sound was drowned out. It was everything I had ever dreamed of, pure ecstasy. Her lips were like the most delicious wine I had ever tasted, her tongue was decadent chocolate." Kruger shivered a bit, and made the two men in the room terribly uncomfortable.

"Decorating Nina's alluring body with slashes here and there, producing more and more of that interesting substance we call blood, I was showing her my love, after all. What better way than to mark her for the world to see of my glorious ownership. From her arms to her thighs, each area embedded with a claim of my being, thanks to my favored scalpel. Struck with an amorous idea, I carved a heart upon her left breast to represent my own before obtaining Kali. A wondrous dagger I had procured on one of my visits to India. I had been wandering around the market place when I heard someone produce an anguish born scream."

"Thinking it a source of much needed amusement, I rushed towards the direction of the scream. There I was rewarded with the sight of a man being robbed and his stand set on fire. Everyone around him seemed to ignore his pleas for help, to my utter amusement. Strangely enough, I decided to help the man by taking down the robber and helping put out the fire."

"The feeble merchant awarded me with the dagger. He said it had been christened Kali after the Indian Goddess of destruction. It would seem it had been a wise choice, and over time I became quite fond of Kali, using it on special occasions, such as the one I proceeded to do after spreading dear Nina's legs." Kruger stopped shortly, taking more water as she breathed a little heavily.

"Oh...more and more of that...blood adorned her body. The scene was picturesque, nearly perfect, but I wasn't done yet. No, perfection was only steps away and I had yet to finish. With dear Kali, I began to deflower dear Nina. As the blood pooled around my hand it only served to stimulate me in to taking Nina in every possible way, from her lips to her neck to..."

Kruger's jaw tightened here, but she continued on. "When I was adequately satisfied after a taste of the substance decorating Kali, I burned into my memory the beauty of my achievement! Such a glorious artwork. The heavens would cry from it's mere beauty! But there was still something missing. Every art piece must be signed by it's creator to claim it as theirs, correct?"

"And so I etched _'N. Kruger'_ just below her breast, before adding the final touch that was _'Natsuki's love'_ engraved atop her chest. Such beauty lay in front of me! I leaned in close and lay a kiss atop her pale lips as a form of temporary parting before gutting her. I then turned to my mother." Natsuki rubbed her hands together, the right one fully covered in dried blood.

Now that Tate knew where that blood was from, he bit his knuckle to stop from vomiting. He could see Takeda pale once more, and he actually sputtered a bit before controlling himself. Kruger either didn't notice, or just didn't care.

Kruger smiled charmingly, before continuing her detailed confession. "_'Hello Mother dearest.' _I spoke cheerfully into her ear, smile plastered on my face. Upon closer inspection, I took notice of the river of tears flowing deliciously down her cheeks. Of course, I was not going to deny myself of such a pleasure, so I happily licked away the tears, taking my time to thoroughly savor the enticing flavor." Licking her lips as she remembered, Natsuki's blaring emerald eyes finally left Tate's, to his relief, and she focused on the table instead.

"Mother was easy to deal with, only a few cuts until I got bored. I then slit her throat, and I released them, tucking Nina in and making sure Saeko-mama was in the kitchen." Natsuki finished, looking up once more.

Takeda rushed out of the room, only managing to open the door before vomiting. Tate rushed out as well, able to make it to the opposite wall before releasing his guts. "You're fucking sick Kruger!" Takeda yelled, tears in his eyes.

"You misunderstand, dear police man. I am an open minded individual, an artist, some would even say I think outside the box. I'm not sick at all, if anyone is sick it would be you. How can you not appreciate the beauty of my work?" Kruger remained calm, sitting at her chair.

A rookie officer ran to the room and exclaimed that the surviving Kruger was here to identify the bodies. Wiping their mouths, the two officers restrained Natsuki and escorted her to a temporary cell.

* * *

><p>Looking down at the bodies with disgust, Kruger Takeo sighed and confirmed that they were indeed the bodies of his wife and youngest daughter. "You are telling me...that my dear Natsuki did this?" He asked of the ones in charge. Sighing, he spoke in his grave voice. "I want to see her."<p>

As Takeo stood a mere feet away from Natsuki, the blunette's eyes widened and she strained against her handcuffs at the sight of him. "Takeo-papa, did you like my masterpiece?" Natsuki asked, voice excited.

Dead emerald eyes glared at the woman he did not know in front of him. Backhanding the blue haired woman, Takeo turned and walked away. On the floor, Natsuki just began to laugh eerily.

A blonde girl burst into the building, screaming at the top of her lungs, rage evident in her voice. "Where is she? I said where is she?" An officer approached her. "Miss, calm down. Who are you looking for?" "That psychotic bitch!"

"Tomoe?" Asked the officer. "No! That bitch that dares call herself a Kruger like my love Nina!" "...Come this way ma'am."

Sitting in her small temporary cell, Natsuki hummed a tune with her eyes closed. "You bitch!" Came a cry, and Natsuki felt a hot flash of pain across her face.

Right eye opened, Natsuki surveyed the woman who had slashed her through her left eye. "Ah...Ho Erstin. Hello, nice to meet you once more." She spoke calmly, old blood mingling with new.

"You...you killed your own sister. My girlfriend!" Erstin was sobbing at this point, and she dropped the knife as she leaned against the bars.

Smirking, Natsuki tilted her head to better her view. "Well...she's more your ex now, hm?" Silence fell over them, before Erstin sobbed loudly, throwing herself from the bars.

"You're a monster!" She yelled before a cop restrained her. Chuckling darkly, Natsuki held a hand over the left side of her face. "Nina was so much better." And as Erstin was helpless, Kruger began to go into extreme detail of what she did to Nina.

Erstin fell to the ground sobbing, crying so hard she didn't need to be handcuffed. She was placed in a cell to calm down, and as the officer carried her away, Natsuki spoke. "I don't wish to press charges, it's all in good fun." Kruger smirked.

Some officers a little concerned, rushed Kruger to the medical area instead of a hospital, seeing as how the cut didn't seem too deep. As the people around her fretted, Kruger spoke calmly. "No need to rush, we've got all the time in the world. That is, unless we die of course, then it's not our time."

* * *

><p><strong>I had forgotten just how nice this story was, a mistake I won't soon make once more. Review at your leisure.<strong>


	2. Carnal

**Death Row**

**Carnal**

* * *

><p>Rushing into the establishment, a carrot haired woman panted as she reached the desk. The woman's shirt buttons did not match the slots, her long hair was all over the place, her gun in her pocket instead of her holster, trying to catch her breath. "I'm here, I'm here!" She panted, leaning on the desk for support. The man behind the desk sighed in agitation.<p>

"You're late, Tokiha!" "Am not, my shift just started early without me!" Mai retorted, scowling as she did her best to fix herself, even though she barely had her uniform on. "Get changed, then, as punishment, you have to watch over the new prisoner and make she sure she doesn't do anything suspicious while she showers." Envious that he couldn't do so, he nodded at Mai and let her go on her way.

Shrugging, Mai made her way to the locker room and dropped the bag she was holding. Changing quickly into her obsidian uniform, which consisted of a double breasted coat over a white shirt and black tie, as well as a short black skirt, Mai tied her long hair up before placing her cap on. _'I wonder what the new prisoner is like? I didn't hear anything on the radio on the way over.'_

As soon as she was presentable, and her weapon in its rightful holster, Mai put her bag in the locker assigned to her before sitting. Pulling on her knee high combat boots, she secured them before exiting the room.

"Tokiha, have you heard anything about Kruger?" Another officer asked, intercepting her. "Who?" Mai asked, lavender eyes on the intrusion.

The two stared, before the other officer sighed disappointingly. While he tried to describe the horrid things, he found himself unable to even begin. At some point he simply sighed. "It's probably best you figure it out on your own." Then he turned to walk away.

Mai glared after him, confused. "Hey wait, don't leave me hanging! Tell me, I need to know!" "Sorry can't do, I have my lunch break." As he exited the room, she yelled. "It's nine in the morning!" Silence meeting her, she huffed.

"Fine! Jack ass." Angrily making her way to the new inmates cell, Mai wondered about their identity, before being pulled from her thoughts by the sound of whimpering. _'Oh crap, that psycho Tomoe is her roommate, shit that crazy bitch must of tried someth...'_ Her thoughts were cut short by the sight of not the new inmates face, but by realizing Tomoe was the one huddled in a corner whimpering. She then turned to see the one responsible. Her breath caught at the sight of the Greek Goddess smirking at Tomoe's direction.

_'She's...she's...'_Speechless even in her thoughts, Mai only slightly wondered how Tomoe got so traumatized.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_ Kruger, coming back from the medical room, was escorted to her new cell, along with her new roommate. While the cut through her eye bled a lot, it wasn't deep enough to cause much damage. Bandages not needed, the nurse only sterilized it and gave Kruger some pills to take for it._

_ A fresh, pink scar ran through her left eye now, and she smirked at her new roommate with glee. Sitting on the empty bed across from her roommate's, Natsuki stared. Her new cellmate, Marguerite Tomoe, stared back, stormy eyes and teal hair._

_ As the two stared each other down from their sides of the cell, Tomoe looked away, out of boredom, not fear. Kruger however, kept staring. "...I'm going to rape you." She spoke, and Tomoe cried out in surprise and threw herself into the farthest corner from Kruger. The blunette just smiled._

_Flashback._

* * *

><p>It took everything Mai had to not jump the new inmate right then and there, and well, Tomoe's wimpy cries were ruining her mood. "Tomoe, do you want me to call Miyu, or are you gonna shut your whining and tell me why the fuck you're intent on ruining my mood." Growing sexual frustration at its finest.<p>

A smooth yet husky voice spoke in place of Tomoe's. "If you would allow me officer, I would be delighted to address your question." Mai's eyes traveled over the inmate's body before she gestured for Kruger to speak.

Sitting squarely, Natsuki smirked. "You see, it would seem that my dear roommate over there is not very, shall I say, moved, by sexual acts whether forced or not. Nor can she appreciate my humor, nor my _honesty_." Tomoe let out yet another whimper at the final word and move even closer to the wall. "A shame really, I would have hoped to be close friends with her." Kruger finished as she let a smirk come across her face.

Mai, blushing from Kruger's voice, spoke. "Who would have thought Marguerite Tomoe was such a sissy? Huh, now what would your name be? You seem too well mannered to be here." Mai asked, looking over the scar Kruger had. _'Mm...'_

Kruger smiled charmingly, stunning emerald eyes on the carrot haired woman. "How delightful, it would seem you are ignorant of who I am. My name is Kruger Natsuki, a pleasure to meet you Miss...I'm sorry, I did not catch your name."

Noticing the frown now marring the beautiful inmate's face, she eagerly introduced herself. "Sorry about that. I'm Tokiha Mai,and I'll be in charge of keeping an eye on you, as well as bathing you."

Natsuki blinked. "Excuse me?"

Blushing, Mai sputtered. "Er...What I meant was, I am in charge of escorting you to the shower facility and making sure you're kept clean." Natsuki raised a slender eyebrow at the new arrival, before shrugging her shoulders, still in that crisp blood stained shirt.

"I would love to be rid of these stains." Natsuki commented, standing. As she did so, Tomoe compressed herself to her corner. Readying a baton just in case, Mai opened the cell door to let the blunette out. Only now she realized Kruger's hands were cuffed behind her back.

Taking the chain in between Kruger's wrists, Mai pushed forward a little so Kruger would get the idea and start walking. Natsuki did just that, smirking a bit.

As officer Mai led the prisoner to the showers, she was surprised to find them empty. Surprised, and pleased.

"I'll uncuff you, so you can shower." Mai spoke, before doing just that, and walking away to lean against a wall.

Rubbing her wrists, Kruger smiled. "I thank you, those were rather tight." Stretching languidly, Kruger let out a breath of utter peace. Watching those sinuous muscles flex and relax, Mai felt her heart speed up and her eyes become cloudy with lust.

Before undressing, Kruger walked into the stall, and turned the hot water on. Exiting before getting wet, she began to unbutton her shirt, way too slow in Mai's opinion.

After some consideration, five seconds after Natsuki began, Mai strode over to Natsuki and shoved her into the shower, following hurriedly after.

Feeling the steamy water cascading over her made Kruger feel powerful, and as Mai forced her into the wall, she smirked.

Frustration taking hold, Mai ripped the shirt off of Natsuki, her hair quickly becoming plastered to her face with a mix of water and sweat.

Before she could go any further, Kruger switched the situation, and Mai found herself helpless as those emerald eyes blared into hers. Pink lips spread into a smirk. "Hello, officer." That husky voice was in her ear, and it drove her mad.

Throwing her head back, Mai didn't mind when it hit the wall behind her as Kruger's tongue snaked out and licked a path from her ear to her collarbone, sending chills down her spine in the heated water.

Removing the top half of the woman's uniform, Natsuki threw them out of the stall with consideration before turning back to the luxurious woman in her path.

"Remove the rest...except the boots." Kruger ordered, folding her arms over her bra clad chest. Under the power of the mighty Kruger, Mai's shaky hands quickly undid her blouse and tie, before throwing them aside. Natsuki, however, caught the tie and placed it around her own neck, winking.

As Mai slid her skirt down, she kicked it off and was immediately charged by Natsuki, heated flesh against unforgiving cold tile. Capturing the officer's lips with her own ruthless ones, Kruger quickly undid the clasp to Mai's bra, and it fell between them. As Kruger's hands, cold even when under the heated spray, cupped the lavender eyed woman's breasts, Mai threw her head backwards once more, a throaty moan escaping her luscious lips as the steamy water cascaded down her face.

Chuckling deeply, Kruger then retracted her hands to make quick work of the other woman's panties, delighting in the fact that they looked expensive. Flinging them over her shoulder to join the jacket, Kruger then returned to Mai's lips.

One hand braced against the wall, Natsuki's right hand traced down Mai's body, leaving ice in its path. Mai shivered, even under the sweltering water. It was like Natsuki's hand were always encased in the first frost, and no heat could warm them up. It felt amazing under the steaming water.

Natsuki knew her hands were cold as well. They had been warm, once. When she had been with Nina. Dear Nina radiated warmth, she always did...Now, with Nina gone, she had no hope of feeling that same warmth again.

Shaking that away, Kruger's expression changed from playful to angry. Lavender eyes closed, not seeing the brutal change. As her right hand neared Mai's lower lips, Kruger's eyes opened.

An eternal raging storm within those emerald eyes could have stopped anyone dead. Pupils as small as pinpricks, Kruger growled lightly. Opening her eyes, Mai was about to question her look.

Before two fingers ferociously entered her, enticing her to scream with more than one type of pain. Before she could get used to the intrusion, Natsuki had ripped them out and forced them back in, this time eliciting a deep moan from Mai.

Smirking slightly, Natsuki unclenched her jaw and bit down on the carrot haired woman's throat, canines digging in slightly.

Wrapping a leg around Natsuki's still clothed waist, Mai rested her head against the wall as she struggled to speak coherently, finding it impossible.

The feeling of Kruger's icy fingers inside of her, moving with such brutality that it was still painful, Mai could barely keep herself up as her knees shook with wanton ecstasy.

"I do believe this officer likes it rough." Kruger detached herself from Mai's neck to ghost icy breathe over the woman's heated ear.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I must unfortunately wash my dear Nina's essence off my body. It has left me unsightly." With that, Natsuki ignored the panting woman behind her and proceeded to discard the rest of her clothing and wash away the remnants of her beloved sister.

Completely entranced with the prisoner in front of her, Mai started to notice little details on the woman's skin. Eyes widening each time as she took in the various scars marring her ravenous body, each unbeknownst to her held a story, a mystery unsolved to the outside world.

As the blood became liquid once more, Kruger watched it flow into the drain, and as she watched, she smiled. It reminded her of when the blood trickled out of her dear Nina, and she gathered a bit of the life substance on her finger, before taking it into her mouth, savoring the bitter yet sweet taste.

Just the memory of sweet Nina's pleading eyes was enough, if only for that moment. She would relive it endlessly until the memory was washed away with a new resolve of passion, but she knew it would be close to an eternity for her to find someone as worthy as Nina, someone capable of making her feel warmth once again...

Unable to control herself any longer, Mai reached out and traced a small scar at the base of Natsuki's back. As she reached the end of it however, Natsuki spun around and slapped her arm away. Fury radiating from her eyes, her voice spoke volumes of her inner rage and she yelled in the officers face. "Don't touch, don't ever touch me! Only Nina can touch me, only her! She was the only one ever worthy of caressing these imprints of mine, and she will always be the last as she was the first!" Her eyes flashed as she ended her harangue.

Utter shock adorned the officers face, allied with an intense fear the cop had never felt before. She quickly retracted her hand, nursing it close to her chest and, picking up her clothing, backed away quickly, and waited anxiously outside the showers.

"Nina, your tender touch was consistently warm...only you could ever make me feel alive and now, I am stranded with but a memory as you were taken from me and hidden in the earth...but I know you're here Nina, I know you'll find form again and when that happens, at that moment I will have you. You will never escape my grasp, for we will always be together, I'll make sure of it. I swear upon, these insignia's of mine. My most treasured memories branded in my skin, but they are only second to you, Nina." A single tear escape her emerald eye as she embraced their separation.

* * *

><p>Dressed in her sopping wet attire, Mai ordered another officer to escort Natsuki to her cell and stalked off. "Tokiha..." Came a voice, and she turned.<p>

"...Why are you wet?" Staring at her superior, Mai noticed a candy bar in his hand, a Twix. Grabbing it, she bit into it and chewed. _'Wow, it takes a long time to chew this thing, maybe that's why it's used for thinking!'_ Mai thought, before she swallowed. A deadpan expression met her eyes before he shrugged. "Go change..."

* * *

><p>Entering the lead reporter's office, it was clear that the boss was busy. If the amount of empty liquor bottles littering the floor was any indication, the boss had been there for quite a while.<p>

"Fujino!" Spinning slowly in her black chair, red hair came into view. Then quickly out of view as the chair kept spinning. "Damn! I asked someone to fix this fucking chair!" As she kept spinning, she grew even more angry. Jumping on top of her desk, she roared with anger and picked the leather chair up, throwing it out the window.

Clearing her throat, the woman spoke. "Now that that's been dealt with...Fujino, I have a job for you! You are to interview Kruger Natsuki."

Fujino Shizuru, expert at interviewing criminal, felt something at those words. Her panties also felt something...

"Midori...tell me you're not joking..." Trying to restrain the urge to moan, Shizuru pleaded.

Unable to stand the other woman's silence, she rushed at her, picking her up by her shirt collar.

"Tell me you're not yanking my chain! Tell me it's true, damnit!" She pleaded with such a crazed look in her eyes that Midori can't help but tremble, until catching herself and admitting it was true.

"Yes Fujino, it's true. You can go today in fact, you have about half an hour to get...where did she go!" Midori questioned after noticing she was standing and her ace reporter was no where to be seen, the door left slightly ajar, more like barely hanging from the hinges.

Smirking at her ace reporter's enthusiasm, Midori then hit a button on her intercom. "Get me a new chair, one that spins when I want it too, and stops as well!" "Right away boss!" Came the reply, before the person on the other end spoke again. "Hey, give me your chair, the boss needs a new one and I can't get hit by anymore beer bottles!" "No way! I have a broken leg from that crazy woman the boss sent me to interview! Damn cat lady!"

"Bitch, give me your chair or I promise you once I'm through with you, you'll never walk again." "Ha bitch, I have a crutch! It's not just for walking, I can knock you senseless with it too!"  
>Midori sighed. "Okay, both of you shut the fuck up or I will kill both of you with my staple gun and bury your bodies in camel feces." Met with silence, Midori smirked. "Good, now flip a coin and see who's loosing their chair."<p>

* * *

><p>Kruger, now in a pure white button up shirt with red stitching, and matching pants, sat in her cell. Tomoe was out, in the yard perhaps. Kruger cared not.<p>

Walking into the long corridor of cells, Shizuru couldn't help but feel a little...excited. _'Oh, I need to really ignore that.' _She thought, shaking her head. As she reached the last cell, her heart stopped. The only thing she could see in the dimly lit cell was magnificent blue hair, cascading down the back of the prisoner. Kruger turned her head only slightly, and Shizuru gasped audibly. She could made out the chiseled handsome and beautiful porcelain face, one dazzling viridian eye, and the fleshy healing scar through it._ '...I may need to change my panties...'_

"Are you the woman who was to bring me my tea?" And Shizuru was hooked.

Suddenly, the brunette remembered how to speak. "No I'm not, but you can have my tea!" Strangely enough, she took out a cup full of steaming tea, seemingly out of nowhere. Fujino Shizuru and her secret tea arts are mysterious.

Smirking, Kruger gestured for the girl to come closer. She seemed so naïve, and couldn't be older than nineteen, at the most.

"You have my gratitude. I have been dying for a cup of fresh tea since being brought here. May I bother you for your name? A woman such as you cannot just be any other criminal, I am sure you have some business here correct?" Kruger smooth talked, taking in the girl's appearance.

"Ara, yes I am here on business you could say, my name is Fujino Shizuru, would you happen to be Miss Kruger?" Nodding, Natsuki confirmed. "Why yes, that is I, though do drop the formalities. You have presented me with such fine tea after all." She smiled, teeth ivory against porcelain skin.

"You would not mind terribly helping me drink, would you? These handcuffs are quite troublesome." At that, Shizuru's heart skipped a few beats and she squirmed a little.

Coming close to the bars, Shizuru watched as Kruger turned to fully face her. _'Ohhh...' _Shizuru bit her lip as Kruger neared, and watched as the older woman reaches the bars. Licking her lips, Kruger's brilliant emerald eyes slid close as she delightfully sipped the tea as Shizuru held the cup up to her mouth, tilting it when needed. Fujino gulped audibly when Kruger's tongue snaked out and lapped at her delicate fingers.

"Mm...delicious." Stunning eyes opened and looked deep into crimson ones. Shizuru blushed and looked deep into emerald orbs. "...I was referring to the tea."

* * *

><p><strong>I really missed this old story. Review at your leisure.<strong>


	3. Feral

**Death Row**

**Feral**

* * *

><p>After finishing the tea, Kruger retreated from the bars and watched as Shizuru got situated. Placing the empty cup down, Shizuru pulled out a pen and a tiny notebook.<p>

Kruger's eyes flashed at the sight of the pen. Strong viridian eyes studied the silver colored object, and determined it to not be the rich metal, but a lesser substance. Still, it looked magnificent and expensive. Natsuki could barely make out an engraving along the instrument, and she determined it to be the reporter's name.

Focusing on Shizuru's face, Kruger smiled charmingly. "What would you like to know Shizuru? I would be delighted to answer any of your questions. Do remember, I am single." She finished with a wink of a stunning green eye.

Caught off guard, Fujino sputtered before biting her lip to stop herself, blushing. Clearing her throat, and trying to ignore the smile on Kruger's face, Shizuru began to question the criminal.

Mouth open in the beginning of a question, Shizuru choked when Kruger interrupted her. "What is your type?" Sputtering, and nervous in front of this intimidating woman, Shizuru repeated the question.

Kruger tilted her head slightly "Well now, that's not very fair, is it dear Shizuru? I was the first to ask, I should be the first to have an answer, should I not? But very well, I will humor you. I happen to enjoy women who look and act very much like you." Natsuki finished with a smirk. Blushing heatedly, Shizuru tried to gain control of the situation.

Kruger was too fast for Fujino, though. "Also surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, women who happen to look like both of us, combined. I wonder Shizuru, were you and I to have children, would a certain dream of mine come true?" Natsuki mused, watching as Shizuru squirmed under her gaze.

Feeling frightened at the intensely powerful gaze, Shizuru jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. Dropping her pen, it rolled over to the bars of Kruger's cell, and the blunette picked it up with lightning fast speed, even with cuffed hands, as Shizuru and the cop were distracted by each other.

"Sorry to startle you ma'am, but visiting hours are over." Tate spoke, taking his hand off of the brunette's shoulder. Breathing a little deeply from the interruption, Shizuru turned back to Kruger, eyes wide.

"Kruger-san...it looks like I'll have to come back tomorrow..." Shizuru spoke slowly, clutching her notebook to her heart, not a word written on it.

"Please, call me Natsuki, I would like to hear my name spoken through those luscious lips of yours." Smiling once more, Kruger held Shizuru's gaze expertly, before the brunette tore her eyes away, lightheaded.

Shizuru would have fainted right then and there, were she not being pulled along by the cop.  
>"Goodbye, my dear Shizuru."<p>

As Kruger waited in her cell, she expertly used the pen to pick her handcuffs, successfully releasing herself from the horrid contraption. Taking the pen in her left hand, she held it delicately between pale lithe fingers.

Inspecting the instrument, Kruger emptied it of its ink, creating a noticeable spot on her thin blanket. Once it was an empty vessel, Kruger took her right hand and forced the pen to change its shape. Blood began to mix with the slowly drying ink as she pressed on, successfully changing the pen into a lightning bolt shape.

Looking at her right hand, Natsuki stared. "How delightful, my blood is so similar to Nina-chan's, the only difference is the vessel it would seem." She spoke softly, before listing the crimson covered hand to take a tentative lick.

Scowling, Natsuki commented on it. "Sadly, it does not taste like sweet Nina-chan. Who would have thought that I would be in possession of a necessary imposter."

Hearing footsteps, she clenched the lightning bolt in her left hand, and hid her hands under a pillow behind her, giving the guise of still being handcuffed.

It was only Tomoe, being escorted back to her cell by one of the cops that arrested Natsuki. Takeda shoved her in, and left quickly, not looking to Kruger. As Tomoe sat down on the bed opposite her, Kruger smiled.

"Hello Tomoe, it would seem curiosity has overwhelmed me, and I find myself in need to ask why you have been labeled as a criminal?"

Moving away to regain the comfort of what she believed to be safety, Tomoe looked nervously at Kruger. "Why should I tell you?" The teal haired woman snarled.

Smiling, Kruger answered. "You should rid yourself of your little daring facade, it does not suit you, nor will I fall for it, now do be so kind and amuse me, or your blood will fall."

Flinching at that threat, Tomoe looked to the stone wall and scowled. "Have you ever heard of that famous reporter? Fujino Shizuru? She's gorgeous...and her beauty made me do something crazy." Emerald eyes flashing at the obsession confession, Kruger tilted her head to the side.

"What did you do, Tomoe?" The stormy eyed woman sighed, before shrugging. "I...ate a few...babies. I thought it would empower me to be able to capture Shizuru." Trailing off, Tomoe spoke again. "Though...the last one ended up being made of porcelain, and it sent me into a frenzy, and next thing I knew I was here." Tomoe shrugged.

"Ah...hm..." Kruger acknowledged the story, nodding a bit as she kept her gaze on the teal haired girl. "So...you like Shizuru?" Natsuki's eyes flashed dangerously. Tomoe looked over, feeling the feral nature of the older woman. Tightening her grip on the lightning bolt pin, Kruger crossed the room with the speed of the Alpha Wolf, clamping her free hand over Tomoe's mouth, muffling the sound of her screams.

"I am afraid your obsession would only be an obstacle for my endeavors. Goodbye, Tomoe-chan." Kruger whispered into the teal haired woman's ear, before slitting her throat.

As the blood dripped from her throat, Natsuki observed it, taking a lick before glaring. "As I thought, no where near as good as my dear Nina. Even your blood sickens me." Kruger spat in Tomoe's face as the other woman died beneath her.

Satisfied that her cell mate was indeed deceased, Kruger wiped off the pin, and stuck it in her hair, brushing some of the blue strands out of her face. Sitting on her bed, she dug underneath the pillow and uncovered a book she had stashed earlier.

And she began to read.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed since Tomoe's death, Kruger had already gone through her book twice and now awaited dinner. "Where are those guards?" She wondered to herself, looking leisurely.<p>

She never got her dinner however, since the one bringing it happened to drop it when he saw Tomoe's lifeless body decorating the floor and a pool of blood surrounding her. Kruger sighed, and glared. "What a pity, here I was awaiting dinner since dear Tomoe's return, and yet you murder my dinner with your flimsy hands. Such tedious behavior."

Shaking, the cop screamed. "What did you do!" Kruger smiled coyly, before answering. "Well, I read a book actually. While I waited, of course." Nodding to herself, Kruger looked back to the traumatized cop.

"You monster! What did you do to Tomoe?" Readying a baton, the cop realized Kruger had escaped her cuffs. "I returned to her her sanity, of course." Kruger was confused as to why the man was making a fuss over this.

"By the way Mr. Guard, I am not a monster. If anything, I am a Saint. I am a loving daughter, a devoted sister, and a satisfying lover. So do watch what you say, or I might have to bestow upon you the truth about the world by opening those eyes of yours." Viridian flashed threateningly.

The guard walked in cautiously, keeping eye contact with amused viridian. Slowly, he bent down and checked Tomoe for a pulse, but found none. It was as he had feared. Marguerite was dead.

* * *

><p>Banging the gavel, Chrysant Yukino sighed. There was crying, yelling, and a combination of the two. "<strong>Quiet in the courtroom<strong>!" Suzushiro Haruka boomed, effectively quieting the room. The judge and bailiff shared a look before Haruka gestured to the guards to open the double doors. Kruger was brought in, pin still in her hair and hands cuffed once more, grinning.

Yells began once more, and through the crowd, Kruger spotted Fujino, and blew her a kiss, making the young girl blush and the crowd roar with anger.

Suddenly, a man pushed through the crowd and punched Natsuki square in the face. Stunned, the two cops escorting Kruger could only watch as the man then loomed over her and began to wail on the blunette.

Rushing down, Haruka threw the man off of Natsuki, and restrained him. Standing, with the help of the cops, Natsuki scowled. Her bottom lip was busted open, and one cheek was steadily bruising. "What was that for, father? I haven't done anything wrong." Natsuki spoke to Takeo, who was struggling against Haruka-bailiff.

"That was for my Nina, and my wife you ungrateful child!" Takeo snarled, tears streaming down his face as he struggled. "You are mistaken, father. Nina was mine, she always was from the very beginning, and mother, sweet mother was mine as well. She is my mother and I am her daughter. It was plain as day she favored my presence over yours." Natsuki smiled at the man in front of her.

Before Takeo could respond, he was forced to his seat and threatened to stay in it. Grabbing Natsuki's arms once more, Takeda and Tate brought her to the front of the courtroom, in front of the judge.

"Oh, how splendid. I finally get to meet the well renowned judge and her bodyguard, or was it lackey? Either or, it is a pleasure to get the chance to meet them." Kruger bowed her head as Haruka seethed, and Yukino frowned, crease growing in her forehead.

"Kruger Natsuki, you are charged with the brutal murder of Kruger Nina and Kruger Saeko, as well as the murder of Marguerite Tomoe, how do you plead?" Yukino asked, looking down into emerald.

Standing strong, shoulders squared, Kruger looked up into the judge's face, defiant even as her lip bled onto her shirt.

Smiling, Kruger spoke. "Why, not guilty of course. The only thing I am guilty of is creating a piece of art, and returning a lost soul's sanity. Last time I checked, it was not against the law to do such things." Staring into viridian, Yukino repressed the urge to shrink away.

The crowd began another uproar, before Yukino quieted them with the bang of her gavel.

"Kruger Natsuki, for the vile acts you have committed, I hereby sentence you to Death. Take her away."

Smiling, Kruger spoke. "By far, this can only be designated as the worst decision you have ever made in court, Yukino." She smirked, before elbowing Takeda and kicking him in the face. As he had his back to her after she kicked him, Natsuki strangled him with her cuffs. Dead, he was thrown to the ground before anyone could react.

Grabbing Takeda's gun, Kruger then shot Tate in the chest several times before Haruka kicked the gun out of her hands and attempted to restrain her.

After the scuffle, Haruka was left with a black eye and a busted lip while Natsuki was unharmed. "It has been a pleasure seeing you all, but I have a cell I must return to, so if you'll excuse me..." One guard dead, the other still breathing just barely, Kruger walked out of the courtroom victorious.

* * *

><p><strong>Review at your leisure.<strong>


	4. Wicked

**Death Row**

**Wicked**

* * *

><p>Kruger inhaled the air from outside the courtroom, and knew very well it was the last time she would ever see the outside world again.<p>

Trying to take it in, she was shoved unceremoniously by the cops, as hospital workers rushed past her into the courthouse.

Glaring through her scarred eye, Kruger smiled when they shrank back, and she stood there for a few moments more, feeling the dying sun cast its last rays upon her, turning porcelain into gold.

Fujino, trying to take a photo of this ethereal Kruger, was so stunned by how beautiful and innocent she looked. Shaking that off, she snapped the photo and wrote a few notes down as the sun finally sank below the city.

Sighing, Kruger turned her head slightly and unprepared crimson was pierced by determined clover. Before either of them could react, Kruger was struck by a baton over the head.

Reeling, Natsuki went to retaliate but found herself in a backwards choker hold by one of the officers, as another kept striking. Shocked, and disgusted at this behavior, Shizuru took more photos of the brutality before Kruger was shoved into the back of a squad car and taken away.

Hiding her camera from prying eyes, Fujino watched as the car drove away, ferocity in her wine eyes. Opening her cell, she spoke. "I'm going back for my interview."

* * *

><p>Shaking her head to rid herself of the intrusive pain, Kruger was currently being walked through death row, to her cell at the very end.<p>

Knowing which one was hers, Kruger smirked. Wrenching herself out of the officers grasp, she began to run towards the end of the long hall, screaming. "Good Morning fellow criminals, what a beautiful day it is, is it not?"

Grin upon her face, she ducked into her cell as the men ran after her. All out of breath, they reached her cell.

Sitting upon her bed with a smile, Kruger spoke. "Well, hello there officers. How are you this fine evening? You seem quite of breath, it might be wise to lay down for a bit, would it not?"

The two men scowled and slid her cage shut. Alone was the wolf at last, and though she could indeed hear the wails of the other inmates, she smiled once more.

Shaking her head, her pin fell behind her back where she caught it in her left hand, deftly picking the lock on her handcuffs once more, becoming free.

Rubbing her wrists, she felt the back of her head and drew back no blood. Looking into her pin, she saw what she already knew; split lip and a bruised cheek.

Nodding, she took the pin and went to the wall that faced the opening of her cage, kneeling upon her bed as she dwelt in deep thought. Shaking her head, she slid the pin back into her hair.

Making a small humming noise, she took the handcuffs and looked back to the wall as she opened one.

Using the end like a chisel, she began to carve away at the stone wall.

* * *

><p>Signing in, Fujino tried her best not to look frightened. She must have been bad at it, as they sent the two biggest officers with her to escort her down death row.<p>

As the three of them stopped in front of Kruger's cell, they gasped in awe, and horror.

The entire wall that faced the opening of the wicked wolf's cage was covered in blood, and the images it showed seemed eerily beautiful, at least to Shizuru.

It showed Kruger's young sister, Nina, laying down as a sun set in the background, a blood sunset. Finishing putting more smears of blood on the wall, Kruger turned at the gasp.

Hands and sleeves covered in blood, Kruger smiled before gesturing to her grandeur masterpiece. "I know that I saw my last sunset tonight, so I felt like immortalizing it." Natsuki shrugged, coming close to the bars.

Backing Shizuru behind them, one of the officers looked over Kruger. "I don't see a mark on you!" He exclaimed, flinching back when Kruger smirked. "I never said it was my blood..." Kruger trailed off, and the officers noticed a body under her bed.

Forced into the farthest corner by one of the officers wielding a baton, the other dragged the body out and determined it was the prisoner next door to her cell.

"He escaped, you see. He needed to be stopped. He was dangerous, no?" Kruger smiled, even as the baton was forced against her throat. "You are a sick piece of work, Kruger." The officer holding the weapon whispered, putting more weight against it.

"You shouldn't hurt her!" Came a feminine cry, and the two officers looked at Fujino. Kruger looked surprised, before she smiled charmingly as the offending officer backed off.

"It's Kanzaki, the Fairy Killer." The second officer confirmed, looking the corpse over. Bringing out her notebook, Shizuru scrunched her eyebrows up. "Who was that?" Pen over paper, like a true reporter.

"He was some sick serial killer, he would kill his victims slowly by painfully carving wings into their backs." He informed, then looked to the side.

"Wasn't this guy supposed to get off death row and just sentenced to life?" The officer asked, looking to his partner. "Kanzaki Reito? Yeah, but not life. The new judge ruled him innocent, he was going to get off with just a slap on the wrist." The three looked to Kruger who smiled at them.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call this a tragedy." The first officer spoke, patting Kruger on the shoulder before helping the other one carry Kanzaki's body away. "Tokiha, escort Kruger to the showers!"

Shizuru, scribbling away, stopped dead when she realized she was alone with Kruger. And that the cell door was still open. Thankfully the carrot haired officer showed up.

Placing Shizuru behind her, seeing as how Kruger was free from her cuffs, Mai was nervous. She felt like most vulnerable pray under the most deadly predator.

Kruger smiled at the sight of the officer. "It has been a while, has it not? Officer Mai, last I saw you, you were in pure ecstasy, why the sudden change to nervousness?" Natsuki asked, slyly smiling. Shizuru glared at the officer's back, for a reason she didn't quite know.

"Could it be you do not enjoy our time together? That deeply saddens me, if that is the case. Here I thought we could enjoy each others company, once more." Kruger finished off with a wink.

"It..It's not like that, I really did enjoy our time...together, it's just last time, it didn't end that well. I'm sorry for how I acted!" Mai blushed, scratching the back of her neck as she brushed her long hair away. All the while, Shizuru is wondering what is going on, and why was that cop blushing?

"Ara officer, I believe you have some business to attend to? You came here for a reason correct? Not just to make a fool of yourself in front of Natsuki?" Shizuru spoke up, tapping her pen impatiently against the pad.

"N-Natsuki?" "Yes dear Mai, that is my name if you recall. Now, while this has been a...pleasant conversation, would you mind escorting me to the showers? I would like to cleanse my self of that savage's blood." Kruger smiled, gesturing to her blood mural.

"Oh right! Come on Kruger!" Natsuki pouted at that. "Mai, will you not call me Natsuki again?" Mai nodded, not trusting her voice to speak coherent words as a blush covered her face. Shizuru did not know why, but she was really starting to hate this carrot haired woman. "Ara, what about me Natsuki? Are you going to leave me all alone here?" Shizuru pouted slightly, putting away her notebook.

Kruger locked her eyes onto crimson and smirked. "Of course not Shizuru, would you care to join us?" Wiping the blood that trickled from her nose, Shizuru latched onto the blunette's arm. "I will follow Natsuki."

Inside the showers once more, officer Tokiha leans against the wall as she watched Natsuki methodically choose a stall, turn the water on and escape it so it doesn't hit her, before unbuttoning her white shirt.

Shizuru, seeing the revealed muscle and skin from the absence of the shirt, felt lightheaded, believing she might faint.

Ducking out of the showers, Shizuru leaned against the cool stone wall and took a deep breath. Fishing her phone out of her jacket, the brunette held the device to her ear in wait.

A few moments passed before a bored voice answered. "Juliet Nao Zhang here." "Nao, I need you're help, I-" Shizuru stopped, listening. Moans were coming from the showers, and her crimson eyes flashed. Hanging up, Fujino rushed back in. Only to find Mai panting on the floor, Natsuki showering in the stall she had chosen. Kruger looked over, steam covering everything important. "Oh, hello Shizuru. Did you change your mind and decide to join me in this shower?" She crookedly grinned at the young girl.

Blushing, Shizuru's eyes widened. Signaling 'no' by shaking her head, she then ran out.

Kruger pouted, then sighed. "What a pity, I would have enjoyed her...company. Oh well, looks like it is just you and I again, officer."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in her office, Zhang Nao Juliet stared at her phone with an incredibly disbelieving look upon her face. The door opened to reveal a similar red haired girl. Once lime eyes met, the younger one burst out into laughter. "Whats with your face, cousin?" The young girl laughed.<p>

Juliet sneered. "Shut up, Nao!" The young girl glared daggers at her older cousin. "Did you do that on purpose?" Yuuki Nao asked, narrowing her eyes more. "Do what?" Juliet blinked, a smile upon her face. "You know I hate my played like that! You bitch!" Nao slapped an item off of Juliet's desk. "Now, now, Nao, calm down!" Juliet gave a Cheshire smile. "You just did it again!"

Nao sighed, picking the item up and placing it back on the lawyer's desk. "Screw you, I'm leaving!" Nao turned to leave. "Wait, what about lunch?" Juliet asked, standing. "You're on your own!" Nao opened the door to leave.

"I'll treat you! Your pick!" Juliet begged, and Nao froze in the door. "Throw in some ice cream and new jeans, and it's a deal." Nao closed the door and smirked.

Juliet sighed, sitting once more. "You're gonna be the death of me." "Just remember you caused your own death."

Sinking into her hands, Juliet sighed as Nao took a seat in front of the desk. Cell ringing, Nao answered it. "Juliet Nao Zhang's office, best lawyer this side of Tokyo, what do you want?" Singsonged voice, Nao smirked at Juliet. "Give me that, you brat!"

Taking her phone, Juliet spoke. "Shizuru?" After a few moments, Juliet spoke again. "...I'll do it." Hanging up, Juliet looked Nao in the eyes, deadly serious.

"Nao...what do you know about the Kruger's?" Nao blinked, before her eyes widened.

"The Kruger's? The _'we're so rich because we are engineering new genes and medical science'_ Kruger's? The leaders in trade, Kruger's?" Nao asked, eyes getting wider. Juliet raised a twitchy eyebrow.

"...yes, those Krugers. But, I was referring to the eldest daughter of the Kruger's, Kruger Natsuki."

Smiling giddily, Nao leaned in. "Kruger Natsuki, age twenty-three, real charmer, said to be next in line to take over Kruger Industries. Brilliant mind finishing at the top of her class and even helping in the research of the new gene production. Finished high school at age fifteen. College a few years after, all while helping the company."

Staring at her twin cousin, Juliet smiled wryly. "Are you one of her little fans, Nao-chan?"

Blushing, Nao just sat up straighter and glared at the older woman. Juliet smiled sickeningly sweetly. "Aw how cute, little Nao-chan has a crush on a serial killer...wait...what the hell Nao?" Juliet stood, looking down at the girl.

Nao averted her gaze, before turning back with a faint blush. "Of course not you moron, why would I like a psycho like her? I mean, I even turned down Tomoe and she was the definition of psycho, so what makes you think Natsuki is any different?" Nao glared through her blush.

Juliet nodded, leaning back in her chair. "I guess- wait, did you just call her Natsuki?" Shaking her head, Juliet waved it off. "Oh, by the way, Kruger killed Tomoe."

A look of pure adoration struck Nao's face. "Finally! One less psycho following me around!" "She was in _jail,_ she couldn't have been stalking you..." Juliet scoffed at her young cousin, the girl fell in love with anyone who was bad. Except for that creep Tomoe. After hearing what she did, Juliet felt nauseous just hearing the name. Kruger did the world a favor, if anything.

"Well, anyway, my friend Shizuru-" "Ugh, that Fujino girl?" Nao interrupted, looking upset. "I still don't get why you don't like her..." Nao scowled, looking down at the carpet.

"Isn't she a little young to be your friend?" Juliet quirked an eyebrow. "I'm only a year older than her."

Nao shrugged, still upset. "You're just jealous she's not your friend." Juliet smirked. "_Anyway_, she wants me to be Kruger's lawyer." Juliet spoke, standing and getting her coat. "Wait...so you're going there? Like, now?" Nao asked, absolutely excited. "Yeah, why?" Juliet asked, walking out of her office with a grin on her face.

"You're taking me right?" Nao called, running after her. "I suppose I can't leave you alone for five seconds, you'll burn my office down." "Damn right!" Inwardly, Nao was like a giddy little school girl. Who wouldn't be she, was about to meet _the_ Kruger Natsuki! Damn, that girl was hot.

* * *

><p>All fresh and clean. Kruger was taken back to her cell, where the blood mural had dried. "Beautiful." Natsuki breathed, looking upon the immortilization of her last sunset and her young sister.<p>

Mai looked it over, and even though the sight sickened her, she had to admit it held a dark beauty around it. Stifling a shudder, Mai nodded when Natsuki looked to her and left, having other duties to attend to. When the cage was shut and locked, Shizuru came closer to the bars.

"Quite the artist you are, Natsuki." Shizuru spoke, looking at the blood mural. Kruger looked to her with a soft smile. "What can I say, I have talented hands. It's not just art they're good at either." Winking, Kruger chuckled when Shizuru blushed.

Clearing her throat, Shizuru decided she would warn the woman of what she had done. "I hired you a lawyer, because you didn't have one at the trial, I was thinking you could appeal."

Kruger whipped her head around to give Shizuru a steely stare. Before anymore could be said, Mai was back, this time escorting two redheaded women.

"Kruger, you've got two visitors. Oh, and Tate died a few hours ago, after you put him in the ICU." Mai informed, before leaving.

Kruger looked upon her new arrivals. "Oh? Twins? Sexy." She licked her lips and watched the young one squirm. The older one just smirked. "Not twins, cousins." Kruger smirked wider. "Even better, it will be less awkward when we have a threesome." Without thinking, the young one blurted out. "You mean I have to share?"

Chuckling, Kruger smiled at the two. "I'm Zhang Nao Juliet, but call me Nao, since I'll be your lawyer." Juliet nodding. "And I'm Yuuki Nao, but call me Nao." Nao smiled sheepishly.

Kruger's eyebrows scrunched a little. Pointing to Juliet, she spoke. "I will call you Juliet, and the little one can be Nao."

"Little?" Nao asked, blinking as she pouted. Stretching an arm quickly through the bars, Kruger pinched one of her cheeks before taking her arms back. "You are a cute one." She smiled as Nao blushed.

Shizuru cleared her throat and urged Juliet to speak.

"Kruger, if I am going to be your lawyer, I have to know why. Why you killed your mother and sister. Why did you kill Saeko and Nina?"

Emerald eyes flashed dangerously, yet the smile didn't drop. "Oh, dear Saeko..." Kruger spoke softly. Juliet carried on past that. "According to everyone, Kruger Saeko was a very caring and loving mother."

Kruger slammed a fist into one of the bars, sending a loud noise and causing everyone to take a few steps back from the wolves den.

Pointing to Juliet with the same hand, Kruger spoke coldly. "You are wrong! She was never what she seemed, if anything, she was a wicked woman! She abused my Nina, and she would torture dear Natsuki, preventing her from helping her younger sister! And yet, in the end, she looked like the perfect mother to the world."

"All she ever did was manipulate me from the beginning, blinding me with her so called love, but in reality she was after the power that came with being my wife. I was fooled into believing she loved my daughters and I. She was no longer the caring individual she had portrayed the moment I left, she became a demon bringing forth and living in my children's nightmares! No, she was no caring wife or loving mother, she never was!" Kruger finished with a cold glare, lip curling into a snarling expression.

Frightened from the outburst, and seeing a coldness in those arctic emerald eyes that she had never before seen, Shizuru spoke warily.

"Natsuki..?" Kruger shifted her vision to Shizuru instead of Juliet, who was shocked at the outcome of her visit. Confusion set into Kruger's expression, and she spoke. "I am not Natsuki. I am Kruger Takeo."

* * *

><p><strong>Review at your leisure.<strong>


	5. Humanity

**Death Row**

**Humanity**

* * *

><p>Confusion settled into the area, like a fog covering the ground. "...Natsuki?" Shizuru breathed, afraid of this side of Kruger.<p>

"Takeo! Ta-Ke-O!" Natsuki screamed, punching another bar on her cell. Tears of silver slid from those confused emerald eyes as Natsuki continued to pound the bars.

Juliet and Nao backed up, but Shizuru moved closer, still out of reach of the enraged woman.

Staining her uniform, tears drowned her eyes as she continued to hit the bars weakly as she slid to her knees. "Takeo..." She whimpered, on the floor as she rested her forehead down. "...Takeo."

Shuddering on the cold floor, the prisoner closed her eyes slowly, whimpering.

Taking hold of the bars, Shizuru lowered herself to Kruger's level, and licked her lips, feeling tears of her own stinging her eyes.

"Natsuki?" The blunette's head shot up, startling Shizuru into falling back.

"Who are you?" She whispered, eyes wide and innocent. "Where's my mother?" She demanded, standing with the help of the bars.

"Where's my mommy!" She screamed, holding herself as if to protect herself from the harshness of reality.

Shizuru stood, a tear trailing down her face as she neared the bars once more. "Natsuki..." She breathed, reaching a hand through the bars to touch the navy haired woman.

"Who are you people? What am I doing here? G-get away from me!" Natsuki backed away, yet Shizuru pursued before a yell stopped her. "I said don't touch me! Where's mommy? Where's my baby sister?" Natsuki screamed, tears rampantly licking her face as they went.

Nao's eyes teared up as well, and she turned and buried her face into Juliet, whose steely gaze met Shizuru's.

"Just please go away I..." Natsuki swallowed and huddled in a corner before she broke down, sobbing uncontrollably.

Crimson begged, and lime relented. "I'll do it." Juliet promised, leading Nao out as Shizuru took one last glance at the broken woman, before leaving as well.

* * *

><p>Outside, Shizuru felt as if the night sky could swallow her whole. "Shizuru, she is dangerous, you know." Juliet spoke quietly, gesturing that Nao get in the car without her.<p>

"But that's just it, she's not!" Shizuru breathed, clenching her eyes shut and wiping her tears. "She's harmless!" Juliet shook her head and cupped Shizuru's face, to make the younger girl focus.

"Kruger Natsuki killed the two most important people to her, Shizuru." She spoke gravely, and spoke again to stop Shizuru from retorting. "She's not in her right mind, yes; but that doesn't wipe the blood from her hands."

The red haired woman released the brunette, and entered her car, driving away.

"No...the Natsuki I know...the Natsuki I _love_...did not do any of those things..." Crimson eyes clouded over with pain, pain that was mirrored in those emerald eyes that she remembered.

* * *

><p>Hearing the cries from another inmate, a pepper haired woman sat up from the bed, looking directly into the cell across from her, and spoke. "Hey kid, quiet down in there! We are trying to sleep!"<p>

She watched as the blunette faced her, scared look upon her strong features. "Who...who said that? Who are you!" Natsuki demanded, bottom lip quivering.

The inmate waved, getting her attention. "Over here kid, the name's Hallard Chie, the beauty over here is Senoh Aoi." Chie gestured to the still sleeping brunette beside her. "Why you crying?" Chie asked, chocolate eyes a bit concerned.

Natsuki sat in front of the bars, her shoes pressing against them and her arms around herself.

"I can't find my mommy! Have you seen her, Miss?" Natsuki asked, trying to wipe her tears away. Chie's eyes softened, and she stood and leaned against the bars, feeling sorry for this weak girl.

"I'm sorry, but no. I haven't seen your mother." The pepper haired woman sighed, and flickered her eyes across the woman's features. _'She looks so lost...like a child.' _Chie mused, biting her lip.

"Oh..." Natsuki looked down dejectedly, knowing she had to find her mother. "Thank you anyway, miss." Chie nodded, before looking away from those innocent emerald eyes. "No problem kid, try to sleep." Forcing a smile so the other might do the same, she crawled back into bed with Aoi, and tightened a hold on the brown haired girl, forcing herself to sleep.

Natsuki slid over to the corner again, and cried silently as she wondered what was happening.

* * *

><p>Curled up in a ball in that dreary old cell, tears dried yet spirit spent, Kruger stared bleakly at the wall.<p>

Her eyes flashed, and she came to her knees, holding her head in pain as she whimpered, before a cry tore through her raw throat, more tears springing to her eyes as she closed them.

Snapping open, calm emerald eyes opened as a smile spread across the perfect porcelain face, of the broken angel Kruger.

"Much better." She spoke, voice strong as she stood, massaging her knuckles. "Tsk...Natsuki, why must you try so hard to break from my grasp?" She asked, before laughing. "Natsuki should just stay in the shadows of our mind where it's safe for her, and watch my little play unfold."

Looking into her reflection in the puddle of her tears, Kruger smirked. "**Father** knows best, after all."

* * *

><p>Stifling her panting, as she had just climbed a rough fence, Shizuru ducked down underneath a window of the Kruger Manor.<p>

Lifting her head slightly, she watched as Takeo left the chateau, not to return that night. Claiming in reports that the manor held too many memories to stay, he had secluded himself to his cabin on the other side of the city.

Testing the window to see if it would budge, it surprisingly did. "Thank you pretentious rich bastard." Shizuru gasped as she crawled in, landing with barely a sound as she kept the window open.

Everything was at it had been before the tragic day had arrived, it seemed.

It made it all seem so surreal...No one would have believed something so horrifying could have occurred, but it had and that's why she was there. She wondered, for about a split second, if on different circumstances, would she have met Natsuki? Could they have been friends, or even...lovers?

A light blush crept across her face as she thought about that, but she shook her head and moved on. There was practically no security, so the crimson eyed girl could wander as she pleased.

Still cautious, Shizuru ventured up the stairs, coming upon a room she knew to be Natsuki's. Pushing against it slightly, she bit her lip when it opened without a sound.

Once she entered the glorious room, she could smell the scent of Natsuki, of her icy breath and frosty scent, than when you inhaled it froze you from the inside out. It enveloped her, and she felt safe, even as she stood in the room of the beast.

_'Natsuki is not a beast.' _Shizuru chided herself for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, and walked deeper into the room. It was painted crimson, with navy borders. The canopy bed seemed inviting, and a portrait of Natsuki hung above it, dominating the room.

She fought the urge to rip it off the wall and run with it. She was here for a reason. She had to help Natsuki, or she'd never get a chance with her. And she wouldn't let herself accept that she'd never be with her.

Looking around, Shizuru spotted a few pictures framed on the black sleek dresser that was pressed against the wall, a mirror hanging over it.

Walking closer, the reporter swore she saw an imprint of the blue haired woman close behind her. _"Help me, Shizuru..." _The brunette shivered, hearing the grave whisper and feeling the ghostly breath on her neck.

Staring at one of the framed photos, Shizuru nodded. It was one of Natsuki, cuddling with Nina as their mother enveloped them both in a hug, all smiling happily. "I will help you, Natsuki." Shizuru vowed, and took the photo from the room before leaving.

In her rush, Shizuru tripped over a chair in the hallway, falling and hitting her head hard on the marble floor. Protecting the frame, Shizuru heard something smash and she sat up quickly. "What's this?" She asked aloud, picking up the other picture. It was of two blue haired girls, both with glasses. "Two mini Natsuki's? When did Natsuki wear glasses?" Shizuru rambled as her eyes fluttered, before the picture slid from its broken frame.

"Wait, that wasn't my Natsuki! I've been deceived!" She whimpered, before holding her head as she set the now empty frame down. "...I hit my head way too hard." She muttered, before looking at the photo again.

Flipping it over, her crimson eyes shook with shock.

_'Saeko and _Matsuri_, cutest twins ever!'_

"Kruger Saeko had a twin sister?" Shizuru clutched the photo and shoved it into her coat, handling the framed photo as she exited the manor in the same way she came.

* * *

><p><strong>Review at your leisure.<strong>


	6. Godsend

**Death Row**

**Godsend**

* * *

><p>Down the dark corridor, each cell containing prisoners who will soon be put to death, Kruger hangs upside down from a loose rafter in her cell.<p>

A cold grin was chiseled onto the beautiful porcelain face as the lean muscles stretched and retracted as the prisoner lifted her upper body to meet the rafter, then swung back down.

Continuing this for quite some time, she finally dropped down carefully, eliciting a small creaking noise from the rafter and a slap against concrete. "Such a strong body, lean and wiry. Beautiful and deadly. My femme fatale, Natsuki." Smiling cockily, Kruger sat upon the bed.

Across the cell, Chie's russet eyes surveyed the changed woman from darkness, not wanting to be seen. _'That is not the kid I talked to.' _The pepper haired woman thought, wondering what is was that changed._ 'Colder, more mature...and an aura of a murderer. The same as me, but that kid had none of that. What happened?' _Biting her lip in thought, Chie shivered from the iciness surrounding the cells, and snuggled into her brown haired cellmate.

Feeling a bit threatened, she placed a kiss upon Aoi's head before clenching her eyes shut and wishing it all away.

* * *

><p><em>'I feel a breeze.' Chie thought as she looked up at the blue sky she would never see out of her dreams. "Why am I riding a giraffe?" She wondered, before looking to her clothes. "Why am I only wearing orange speedos!" She cried, and everything went black.<em>

* * *

><p>"Ah! No more orange speedos!" Chie gasped as she awoke, sweat trickling down her temple. Clinging to Aoi, she buried her head in the other girl's hair. "Make them go away love, make them go away!"<p>

"Ugh, get off me you big baby." Aoi mumbled, since it had to still be very early in the morning.

Chie shook her head and sat up, wiping her face as she put on her glasses, that she managed to smuggle past the guards. Noticing the blue haired woman was up, Chie spoke, hoping that it was the familiar innocent eyed girl from last night.

"Hey, kid."

The girl looked up at that. "Why do you insist on labeling me a kid?" She asked, voice not as cold as Chie had heard the night before, and the pepper haired woman allowed herself to relax.

"Because I doubt you're older than me, I'm twenty-seven. And my lovely cellmate here is twenty-five. Ow! What was that for Aoi?" Chie pouted.

"Don't go around telling people my age! It's embarrassing!" Aoi hissed, blue eyes open and she sat up as well, crossing her arms. Chie rolled her eyes, and focused on the blunette once more.

"So, how old are you kid?" Chie focused on innocent emeralds as the blunette sat on the floor, idly playing with her sleeves.

Natsuki bit her lip before answering in a small voice. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, or so my papa says...I'm ten, but shh! Don't tell the scary people!" Emerald eyes shifted from side to side in hopes no one overheard her.

Chie chuckled, and spoke again. "Kid, stop yanking my chain! How old are you really?" She narrowed her eyes in confusion at the other prisoner.

Emerald eyes widened in fear and Natsuki gestured to her mouth. "Lady, stop talking so loud, the scary people may hear you! And I already told you! I'm ten years old! Now you have to promise not to tell, or I might not get to see my mommy! Promise you won't tell them, please?" Natsuki's bottom lip was bitten again as she sat on the floor, looking at Chie in expectation.

"Okay kid, calm down, I promise." Chie vowed, glancing at Aoi.

"Miss, will you promise too? Will you? Please miss?" Natsuki pleaded to Aoi, standing as she gripped the bars tightly in her strong hands.

Blue eyes held confusion, but Aoi nodded. "I promise."

"Good, now I won't have to kill you." Kruger spoke with a straight face, eyes flashing as the two across from her flinched back from their bars.

Chie watched, as evil viridian eyes glared into hers and a smile overtook the blunette's face. Taking the pin out of her hair, Kruger picked the lock on her cell door and slid the iron open with a horrible clang, scaring the two women back once more.

"I'm going to take a morning stroll now." Kruger informed the two, sliding the pin back into her hair and smirking. As the blunette walked off, Aoi turned to Chie and whispered.

"That's not the same kid we were talking to." "I know." Chie whispered back, an eerie feeling enveloping the two.

* * *

><p>Taking care not to be intercepted by any guards, Kruger found herself in the officer's locker room. Picking a lock on one of the lockers, she soon found the traditional uniform and donned it, finding it very much to her liking. "Good, this one has pants. I would not have liked a skirt." The navy haired woman commented.<p>

Briskly and confidently walking out of the locker room, Kruger spotted an officer she recognized from the papers. "Good afternoon, officer Wang." She spoke, stopping in front of him and smiling pleasantly.

The blonde officer smiled back, non the wiser. "Good morning, you must be the newbie!" Extending his hand, he was met with a titanium steel grip. "Yes sir, that would be me!" Kruger smirked, and they laughed a bit together.

"There are some donuts in my office, help yourself!" Sergay clapped Kruger on the shoulder and went on his way. "Thank you, sir!" She called after him, and went into the office.

Seeing the box of donuts, Kruger opened it and took one. "Mm...Bavarian cream." The blunette hummed, eating happily. Once finished, she used a napkin near the donuts and wiped her mouth. "I'll be taking these." Closing the box, she held it under an arm and looked about the office.

Emerald eyes locked onto an innocent white mug, filled with a creamy loveliness. "Coffee." Kruger simply stated, taking the mug and leaving the room, holding the donuts under an arm and sipping coffee leisurely with the other.

Slipping back down the corridor of death row, Kruger spoke loudly, voice echoing powerfully. "Hello fellow inmates, would you all care for a donut?" She asked, and once she drank the entirety of the coffee, she smashed the mug upon the ground and opened the donut box.

Handing one to anyone who wanted one, and receiving strange looks, Kruger finally came upon Chie and Aoi's cell, smiling.

"Would either of you care for a donut? I've got a few left." She gestured to the box. "Where did you get the uniform?" Aoi asked, as Chie stood by her side, nearing the bars curiously.

"Does that really matter? I have donuts, wouldn't you rather stuff your face rather than question me? Besides, you do not need to know." Kruger smirked and Aoi rolled blue eyes playfully.

"Do you have any powdered donuts?" Chie asked, looking into the box.

"Why yes, I have one left. I also have a pair of orange speedo's I found in Sergay's office. I remember you mentioning them earlier, so I thought is bring them for you as a token of our friendship." Kruger brought them out and Chie just stared at them with a scared look on her face.

Rounding a corner, an officer recognized Kruger, and reached for his baton. Coming up silently, he bludgeoned the blunette over the head and she fell, the attack surprising everyone.

"I need backup!" The guard yelled, and soon others joined him. Emerald eyes blurred as blood dripped from Natsuki's right temple, and the guards hoisted her up as her legs weakened and gave out.

* * *

><p>Jogging, Shizuru took a few moments to regain her breath before she entered the corridor housing death row. Once she entered, she saw the guards handling Natsuki roughly.<p>

"What's going on!" She demanded, crimson meeting blurred clover as the blunette's head lolled as the guards began to put her back in her cell.

"This crazy bitch got out, and jacked a uniform. So, we had to restrain her." The first officer informed, noticing the pin in Natsuki's hair.

Roughly pulling it out, several blue strands also were ripped out and Natsuki yelped helplessly. "Enough!" Shizuru screamed, tears welling up in her wine red eyes. Taking the pin, she informed the officer it was hers, seeing as her name was engraved in it, she was allowed to keep it.

Had she not been preoccupied with helping Natsuki at the moment, she would've taken notice of how well the uniform seemed to suit her, and how deep in the back of her mind she liked it. A part of her wanted to jump the criminal, but unfortunately, that part of her was promptly ignored.

The guards shoved Natsuki into the cell, and the blunette crumpled against the wall facing the bars, the blood mural behind her beginning to fade.

Once the door slid shut and was locked, Shizuru was left alone in front of Natsuki's cell.

Gripping the bars, Shizuru watched as Natsuki slumped against the wall, right side of her body curled against it as she tried to regain her senses.

"Natsuki..." She breathed, and watched as the blunette turned her face to look at her, viridian eyes focusing on her own. Blood still ran, and Shizuru bit her lip in worry.

"Who are you...?" Natsuki asked, biting her lip as tears overflowed from her eyes. Standing shakily, she slowly made her way towards Shizuru.

Once she reached the bars, she collapsed, grasping them as she fell. Closing her eyes, a drop of blood fell from her temple and Natsuki looked up at Shizuru, who knelt down to meet her eyes.

"My head hurts..." Natsuki murmured, staring into intoxicating crimson.

Getting out her handkerchief, Shizuru reached a hand past the bars to gently pat at Natsuki's temple, cleaning the blood from her face.

"My name is Fujino Shizuru. We've met before." The chestnut haired girl spoke, retracting the handkerchief.

Confused, Natsuki tilted her head to the side. "Have we? I'm sorry miss, I can't seem to remember...so you know my mommy?" Natsuki's eyes lit up with hope.

Shizuru, at the verge of tears at Natsuki's face, cupped a hand over her mouth and attempted to stifle a sob.

Natsuki's eyes widened, and she reached a hand out to grasp Shizuru's, confused when she saw her own hand was bigger. "Miss, you shouldn't cry! Mother says that when a lady cries, the world becomes sad, and that it is hard for others to be happy and smile when they sense the woman's pain."

Shizuru felt a tear escape, and she shook her head gently. "I'm sorry Natsuki, I just hate seeing you this way." Natsuki's face scrunched up in thought. "Should I stand on my head? Will that make it better? Will you smile for me if I do that?" The blunette asked, eliciting a giggle from Shizuru, tears licking their way down her face.

"You're pretty when you smile, miss. It makes me want to smile too. Mother says that when your smile can make others smile too, then you're really special. She says that if you find someone that can always make you smile and brighten up your day, even when it's the saddest, that you shouldn't let that person go, because you might not find someone like that ever again." Natsuki nodded to herself, then looked to Shizuru with a smile.

"How old are you, Shiz...Shiz...Zuru?" It seemed Shizuru's name was too complicated for Natsuki to pronounce. "I'm nineteen." Shizuru blushed at how Natsuki addressed her.

Emerald eyes lit up in knowledge. "You're nine years older than me! Would you mind miss, if I were to stay with you forever?" Natsuki asked, face alight with happiness.

Shizuru couldn't find it in herself to deny the girl. "Of course Natsuki! You can stay with me for as long as you'd like!" Natsuki smiled wide at that. "Yay! I'd give you a hug Zuru-chan, but these bars won't let me...I'm sorry." Natsuki pouted, and Shizuru blushed at how cute the blunette was being.

Standing, Shizuru called an officer that had just turned the corner over.

"Excuse me, I would like to request a private room to interview this...prisoner." It sounded wrong to call the sweet Natsuki a prisoner.

"Of course." The officer nodded, opening the cell and cuffing Natsuki as the blunette wondered what was happening.

"Zuru?" She asked, a little afraid. "It's okay Natsuki, we're going to a private room!" Shizuru whispered so the officer wouldn't overhear.

Natsuki nodded, and the three went off.

* * *

><p>Once in the room, the officer nodded and left the two alone. There was a table and two chairs, no signs of surveillance, and Shizuru nodded to herself.<p>

Still cuffed, Natsuki spoke. "Zuru, can I hug you now? The scary man is gone, so we can't get in trouble!" She smiled and strained against the cuffs a bit.

"Ow...I'm sorry Zuru, I can't take these off, so I can't give you a proper hug. But I have another idea!" Natsuki exclaimed, and she leaned down and gave Shizuru a kiss on the cheek.

Blushing fiercely, Shizuru couldn't stand it anymore. Taking the lightning bolt pin from her jacket, Shizuru deftly picked the lock on the handcuffs and immediately felt strong arms envelope her.

"Wow Zuru, you're so warm!" Natsuki declared, but was confused at the height difference. Shizuru's head was neatly tucked under her chin. "Why are you shorter than me?"

Shizuru giggled, wrapping her arms around Natsuki, feeling the muscles along the blunette's back, rippling when the other woman laughed as well.

Blushing, the brunette spoke. "Ara, Natsuki, I brought you here for a reason. Can you take a seat for me?" Shizuru asked, leaning back to look into emerald orbs.

"Can't we stay like this a little longer Zuru? I feel safe with you. You remind me of home..." The strong arms tightened around her, and Shizuru blushed more while staring into divine green eyes.

Squeezing Natsuki's left bicep, Shizuru teased. "Natsuki is a big strong girl. You must drink a lot of milk!" Natsuki's face lit up at the acknowledgment.

"I love milk! There's this drink that mommy makes that tastes yummy, it's called caw-fee. It's really good. Mommy let's me drink it sometimes. Zuru, do you like caw-fee?"

Giggling at the blunette's mispronunciation, Shizuru spoke. "Ara, not really, I prefer tea."

"Oh...Zuru, what does tea taste like?" Natsuki asked, a cute thoughtful look upon her face.

Unable to restrain herself, Shizuru captured Natsuki's lips with her own. Making a muffled sound of confusion, Natsuki was overpowered by the crimson eyed girl. Emerald eyes slowly closed as Shizuru's lips moved against hers patiently.

Shizuru was caught off-guard when Natsuki licked her lips, demanding access. Pulling away, the brunette panted a bit heavily, and looked into emerald eyes.

"Shizuru, is this what tea tastes like? If so, I think I like it." A cocky smile in place, Natsuki looked down at Shizuru's face "What's wrong, Shizuru?" Noticing Natsuki had managed to say her name, Shizuru spoke. "How old are you, Natsuki?"

"Eighteen, remember?" Natsuki smirked.

"Is Natsuki playing tricks on me?" Shizuru asked, pouting. Scrunching her eyebrows together, Natsuki spoke. "No, I'm eighteen." She insisted, confusion in her emerald eyes once more.

Playfulness soon replaced that confusion. "Shizuru watch out, there's a cow flying straight at you!" "Ara!" "Now Natsuki's playing tricks on you." Shizuru giggled and slapped Natsuki's shoulder lightly. "Ikezu!"

The two laughed softly, before looking into each others eyes once more. Self restraint ebbing away as the gaze intensified, Shizuru leaned in and captured Natsuki's lips once more.

Humming into the kiss happily, Natsuki gently pushed the brunette until Shizuru was seated atop the table. Tightening her grip on muscled shoulders, Shizuru snaked her tongue out and quickly seized Natsuki's own, stroking the length of it and suckling gently.

While she distracted the blunette that way, the brunette wrapped her legs around Natsuki's waist, bringing her closer. Tilting her head to deepen the kiss, Shizuru let out a small moan.

Breaking away, smoldering crimson looked Natsuki over, causing the latter to blush slightly. "Natsuki looks sexy in that officer outfit." Shizuru purred as she pulled the blunette closer, sliding her tongue against the lobe of her ear.

"I bet Natsuki would look even sexier out of it." Shizuru's heated breath against her ear caused more blood to rush to the blunette's face.

Placing searing hot kisses against the other woman's ear, Shizuru moved painfully slowly to Natsuki's neck, finding her pulse point and swirling her tongue around it before latching onto the spot, sucking as she tightened her grip on the blunette's shoulders.

Throwing her head back, Natsuki bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as she stifled a loud moan, eyes dilating as Shizuru started to bite down on her neck.

Hearing the blunette holding back, Shizuru moved back up and tangled her hands in that magnificent blue hair, locking her lips against Natsuki's. Luring the other woman's tongue into her own mouth, Shizuru began her worship of the appendage, suckling it gently as Natsuki dug her nails into the brunette's back.

Lightly scratching Natsuki's scalp with her own nails, Shizuru brushed the blunette's tongue with her own as she continued to suck gently, eliciting a shaky moan from the other woman. While Natsuki was distracted, Shizuru made quick work of undoing the jacket the blunette had stolen, tossing it away and revealing the white dress shirt beneath it.

Feeling the sliver of moisture fall from their kiss, Natsuki pulled back, trailing saliva between them. At that sight, she dove back in, furiously moving her lips against Shizuru's as her hands deftly moved under the reporter's jacket, eliciting a shiver from the younger woman.

"Are my...hands cold?" Natsuki asked between kisses, soon losing herself as Shizuru scratched the back of her neck as she tangled her hands deeper into midnight blue tresses.

"Mm...don't worry." Shizuru began, a few more kisses before she could speak again. Pulling back, Shizuru locked eyes with Natsuki. "I'll warm them up."

Taking Natsuki's bigger hands into her own, Shizuru blushed faintly as she placed them on her breasts, cupping Natsuki's hands over them.

At that action, Natsuki also blushed, feeling the intense warmth even through Shizuru's jacket and shirt. Moving her hands up, and smirking at Shizuru's pout, Natsuki slid the reporter's jacket off, and it quickly joined the jacket she had stolen.

Moving her hands from Shizuru's shoulders down to her wrists, Natsuki lifted them up and kissed both gently, the wine eyed girl blushing all the while.

Moving them around her own neck, Natsuki ducked her head and took the first button of Shizuru's blouse with her teeth, easily undoing it. Hearing the gasp, and feeling Shizuru's arms tighten around her and nails scratch lightly at her scalp, Natsuki grinned.

Unbuttoning the rest of the blouse the same way, the blunette pulled back and slid her hands into the opening, caressing the silky skin of Shizuru's stomach.

Gasping at the still icy hands, Shizuru shrugged her shirt off. Grasping Natsuki's hands once more, she cupped them between hers, rubbing slightly to warm them. Smiling all the while, Shizuru led Natsuki's left hand to her lips, and the other to her lavender laced bra.

Cupping her hand over the one on her breast, Shizuru resumed her worship of Natsuki, kissing the tips of her fingers. Moving in closer between the crimson eyed girl's legs, the navy haired woman bent her neck and trailed heated kisses from Shizuru's ear to her collarbone.

Using the hand on Shizuru's breast, Natsuki gently pushed the brunette to lie fully on the table.

Chestnut hair splayed against dark mahogany, crimson eyes burning with desire, and as Natsuki trailed her emerald eyes over Shizuru's body, they were set ablaze when they met crimson pools.

Smirking, Natsuki crawled onto the table, hovering above the brunette before ducking down and nipping her neck, licking a path down to the lavender bra.

Letting out a small growl at the obstruction, much the Shizuru's mirth, Natsuki reached a hand around to the small of the brunette's back, leisurely trailing rapidly warming fingers along the satiny skin to be found there, before moving up to undo the clasp of the frustrating bra.

Between the cold table beneath her, and Natsuki's heated body above her, Shizuru bit her lower lip as her breasts were exposed to the cool air circulating throughout the room.

Chuckling at the erect pink buds, Natsuki returned to Shizuru's neck to nip at it once more, before retracing her licking path.

Taking her hand from Shizuru's back, she cupped the brunette's right breast as she circled the other with kisses, eliciting a breathy moan from the reporter.

Feeling shaky hands tangling themselves into midnight blue tresses, Natsuki grinned before glancing up into heated crimson orbs.

"Shizuru." Natsuki murmured, breath ghosting over the breast she had been worshiping. The reaction was instant, her crimson eyed partner arching her back and hissing slightly.

Kneading the breast in her hand, Natsuki smiled up at Shizuru before encasing her nipple, lips pressed gently against her breast.

Biting her lip harder to keep from crying out, Shizuru squeezed her legs together, forcing Natsuki to lay flush against her. Flicking her tongue against the nub in her mouth, Natsuki looked up to study the expression on Shizuru's face, managing to smirk at the bite marks on her lower lip.

Natsuki swirled her tongue around the hardened nipple, before beginning to gently suckle. Just when things were getting good, the two heard a solid knock at the door. "Fujino-san, your hour is up!"

Sighing in irritation, the two disentangled themselves from each other. "Damn." Shizuru hissed, rapidly dressing. Only when she got her jacket on did she realize she forgot something.

"I've always liked lavender." Natsuki commented, holding the bra with a finger while smiling tauntingly. Blushing, Shizuru took it and shoved it into her jacket pocket. Hearing the guard fiddling with the lock on the door, Shizuru made sure to lock Natsuki's handcuffs.

Opening the door, the guard approached and quickly took Natsuki by the arm. "Alright Kruger, back to your cell. Oh, and the judge gave me a message. Your death day is less than a week away, excited?" He sneered, and dragged Natsuki out of the room.

Heart stopping at those words, Shizuru hurried after the two. "What, death?" Natsuki cried, attempting to break out of the guard's grasp.

"Always the hard way with you, Kruger." He sighed, before taking his baton out. Striking the blunette over the head with massive force, he wasn't surprised when her legs gave out and she crumpled to the floor. Shizuru cried out in worry, tears springing to her eyes as she watched Natsuki fall.

Lifting his baton again for another blow, he was surprised to find it halted. Looking up, he gulped as he stared into emotionless eyes.

"I do not think another blow is absolutely necessary." The steely cold voice made the guard clench his jaw in fear. "Yes, Officer Greer." Tightening her grip on his arm, Miyu pushed him away and watched him leave.

"I apologize for his brutality." She spoke, directing red eyes at crimson ones. Clearing her throat to stifle a whimper, Shizuru nonchalantly wiped her tears away. "I should go." She whispered, walking past Miyu and Natsuki, looking back to see cold emerald eyes and a bit of blood.

"Goodbye, **my** dear Shizuru."

* * *

><p>Taken back to her cell, and given her prisoner uniform, Kruger just smirked. "Chie." She spoke, looking into the darkened cell for a pair of chocolate eyes.<p>

"What?" Came a disgruntled voice, one eyes opening and seeking out clover.

"I have been wondering, what did you do to earn this little waiting area, before we are to be put to death like dogs?" Kruger asked, cold emeralds looking intrigued.

At that, Chie gulped slightly before answering. "Aoi and I robbed banks, armed to the teeth. We never fired though, never had to shoot once, not even warning shots. We were called the 'Bonnie and Clyde' of our time." Chie smiled fondly, the warm memories still fresh in her mind,

"That doesn't seem that bad." Kruger murmured, sitting on her bed and scrunching her eyebrows together.

Chie sighed sadly. "On our last robbery, some idiot tried to play hero. In our struggle, my gun went off and he died. Two security guards then opened fire, but I killed them as well."

Downcasting her eyes, Chie sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Even though I'm the one that killed them all, Aoi was convicted as well. I never wanted her to come to harm, but now because I was so _stupid_, we're both going to die." Dropping her hands in her lap, Chie sniffed again and looked away.

Kruger hummed a sound of acknowledgment, and looked away as well as she laid down on the bed, staring up at the dark ceiling.

Closing her eyes, Kruger smirked. _'This could be fun.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Review at your leisure.<strong>


	7. Acumen

**Death Row**

**Acumen**

* * *

><p>The low humming of the elevator was very comforting to Kruger Takeo. His innocent cabin on the other side of the city wasn't so innocent after all, with its underground labs and research offices.<p>

Sighing, Takeo rolled up his lab coat sleeves, and glared at the steel doors in front of him. _'Natsuki was always a loose cannon, even with the autopilot sequence on.'_ Biting his thumb, the navy haired man was lost in his thoughts and was startled when the elevator doors opened.

Stepping out of the elevator, he was greeted by the sight of busy hallways. Before he could venture down one, a blue haired girl ran into him. She only came up to his knees, so she hugged them tight.

"Papa! I've missed you so...m-much..." The small girl was unable to continue as blood began to pour from her mouth. She lifted her porcelain face up to stare into Takeo's eyes with matching emerald. "It..it hurts..." The little girl began to sniffle, and lifted her hands to rub her eyes, only for them to come back covered in blood.

"Papa?" The small voice asked, blood coming out of her eyes as well as her ears. Takeo stared down in shock, clenching his jaw as the girl vomited blood onto his coat, before collapsing.

Two men in lab coats came rushing to the spot from on of the many hallways, picking up the girl and checking for a pulse. There was none. Takeo looked on, fury overcoming him.

Standing, one spoke with a grim face. "Sir, it would seem the experiment has failed. She lasted longer than the rest. It seems we are getting closer to achieving our goal." The two flinched when Takeo turned his cold emeralds to rest on them instead of the dead girl.

"Get it out of my sight!" He spat, backhanding one and glaring at the other until the two had disappeared with the girl. Exhaling shakily, Takeo ran a hand through his graying midnight blue hair.

Hesitantly, another doctor approached. "Sir, would you like to see the rest of the results?" The woman flinched when Takeo turned his gaze on her. Sighing, he began to walk down one of the hallways with her.

"What is this series called?" Takeo asked, his voice tired as he scanned the walls of capsules. Each held a single little girl with long blue hair. "We've named them the Genesis series."

Passing through three more rooms of the same girl in tubes covering the walls, ten to each room, Takeo sighed as the other doctor logged onto the central computer.

The data flashed across the screen at a rapid rate, before stopping. The doctor made a noise of acknowledgment, and glanced to Takeo as she typed on the keyboard.

"It would seem that a new set will be ready for testing by tomorrow morning." She spoke, filling out the new information.

Takeo glares at the screen before speaking. "Good, this better not end in failure, or I will be forced to make you useful. Even if I must run tests on you too." He glared at her, and she swallowed before nodding furiously.

Takeo was suddenly hit with a nauseating sharp pain in his temple, and he clutched his head before letting out a scream. The sound startled the doctor into standing, and she watched as Takeo hit his knees. His skin became red, and his veins shot up against his skin, as if trying to escape their bloody prison.

His eyes shot open as he returned to normal, and he spit a bit of blood up as he stood, wiping it on his bloody coat. "Sir, is it the chip?" The doctor asked, before being rounded on. "Of course it's the chip, you idiot!" He spat blood into her face and stalked off.

He had created the Ascendancy chip exactly twenty-three years ago, days before his little Natsuki was born. He had first inserted it into his head, then inserted its twin into Natsuki when she was born. He knew Natsuki was special, even before she was born he had her monitored while in the womb, from her brain activity to her growth, all was monitored.

Through the chip, he could make sure his daughter grew up to be perfect. She had to be, if she was to be a Kruger.

* * *

><p>Running through the halls, a seven year old Natsuki was excited to meet her new sister. She was enthusiastic, until she bumped into her father. He looked furious, furious at having a useless infant added to the family.<p>

Takeo looked down at his perfect little girl and smiled. Kneeling, he stared into eyes that matched his. "Natsuki, why are you so excited?" His little girls face lit up.

"Daddy, I'm getting a baby sister today!" She bounced a little, and Takeo chuckled before lifting her and placing her on his knee to bounce.

"Little Natsuki, you should be disgusted." Takeo crooned softly, bouncing his little girl gently. She scrunched her eyebrows together. "Why daddy?" Takeo smiled and kissed her forehead. "The baby is a waste of a being, Natsuki."

Natsuki giggled at the kiss and stared into her father's eyes. "Oh...it's okay daddy, I'll make you proud, so you won't have to worry about Nina!" Takeo blinked, before smiling. "Natsuki...you named it?"

Natsuki stared at her father, confused. "Well, no. Mommy did." Takeo glared down the hallway of their chateau. "She did what?" Takeo stood, taking Natsuki with him and hoisting her up on his shoulders, prompting her to play with his matching blue hair.

"Yes daddy, mommy named it. She can be so foolish sometimes. She said everyone needs a name to justify their being, but if what you say is true, she doesn't deserve a name, right daddy?" She hung her head upside down to look into his face.

Chuckling, Takeo kissed Natsuki's forehead once more. "Of course, my Natsuki. How smart you are girl."

Natsuki giggled and played with Takeo's hair. "Daddy, I finished reading those books you lent me, can I have more books? I promise not to associate with the waste of being unless I have to, please daddy?" She asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Of course, my perfect girl." "Thank you daddy!" Natsuki cheered as they neared the room in which Saeko had given birth. Before entering, Takeo spoke softly. "Now Natsuki, you have to pretend nothing is wrong when your mother is around, alright? Pretend like that useless infant is actually worth something, alright?" He asked, looking up. "Yes daddy, I'll pretend. It might be fun!"

Lowering Natsuki to the floor, Takeo entered the room and strode to Saeko's bed side.

"How are you doing, Saeko?" He asked, sitting in the chair beside the bed. Wrapped in a pink blanket in Saeko's arms, Nina was nuzzled and sleeping. He stared at the small tuft of blue hair.

Natsuki lifted herself onto Takeo's lap, and stared at the blanketed baby as well.

"Shes so...small mommy." Saeko smiled and let out a tired giggle. "She's just a baby, Natsuki." Bouncing the blanketed baby gently, Saeko held her out to Natsuki.

Natsuki looked at the tiny baby, but shrank back into Takeo's chest. "I don't want to hold her. What if I were to drop her by accident? No mommy, you keep her with you."

Saeko blinked, but smiled again. "Touch her head, feel her soft hair. This is your baby sister, Natsuki. This is Nina." Natsuki still looked unsure, and spoke up.

"I know that mommy, but she might wake up if I did that, and what if I where to do that and accidentally hurt her? A baby's cranium is rather sensitive!"

Takeo inwardly grinned at that. He had such a perfect daughter, he didn't see a reason why they would need a nuisance such as that infant in his home. Why couldn't Saeko be content with only Natsuki?

Natsuki didn't need a distraction such as this! Saeko was a fool to believe that Natsuki would want a sibling. He himself had already talked to Natsuki previously, and his little girl had told him she'd rather read her books than have another sibling. She saw no logical reason to have one. Little Natsuki was daddy's little girl, she was so much like her father so much so that he was able to control her later on in life...

Suddenly, the baby's eyes opened, and Natsuki's mouth fell open at the sight. Blood orange orbs stared up at Natsuki, and Nina managed a small smile. "Mommy, her eyes..." Natsuki whispered, leaning forward to get a closer look, prompting Takeo to put his hands on her stomach to make sure she didn't fall.

Fighting the urge to poke the infant's eyes, Natsuki looked closely at it. Takeo stared at the eyes as well, they were his work, after all. He had only monitored Nina once in the womb, and noticed she had all of Natsuki's characteristics. He did not want a lowly useless infant to look like his prodigy, so he manipulated the eye color, choosing a less flattering blood orange.

Natsuki thought they were beautiful. She wanted to rip them out and keep them. To draw them from every possible angle. This useless infant wouldn't need them. She couldn't survive in this world where one must be useful to succeed, she'd be doing her a favor.

* * *

><p>"Come on mommy!" An excited Natsuki ran into a room, and waited for her mother to join her. She was nine years old, and Nina was only two, so Natsuki was excited at having been chosen to decorate Nina's new room.<p>

"I'm coming Natsuki." Saeko smiled as she led Nina by the hand to the room. When they entered, however, they both looked frightened.

Natsuki smiled. "I thought she might like seeing all the duckies mommy. I made this ducky room for her." The room was filled with duck drawings on the walls, the floor had a picture of a giant zombie duck, and there were rubber duckies everywhere.

Ducks everywhere, on shelves and twelve rabid ducks in cages and some giant duck rocking chair moved back an forth and quacked creepily There was also a large television, showing duck attacks. The bed was duck shaped bed, with duck sheets and a duck shaped pillow.

Saeko and Nina looked on with mild horror on their faces while Natsuki presented the room to them. Takeo walked in, and stared at everything with wide eyes. Then burst into laughter.

"Natsuki, did you do all this?" He asked, wiping tears of mirth away as he picked his perfect girl up and spun her around. "Yes daddy, do you like it?" Natsuki asked as she was let down.

Natsuki's smile slightly faltered as Nina began to cry. Little Nina ran out of the room, tears blinding her, she crashed into a wall.

Silence filled the room as Saeko went to pick her little girl up, leaving Takeo and Natsuki alone.

"Natsuki, this was such an incredible idea you had." Takeo spoke, and the two burst out laughing. As soon as Saeko and Nina reentered the room, the two had stopped and looked professional.

"I'm sorry little Nina, this was just a joke!" Natsuki took Nina from Saeko and brought her to her real room.

This room was much more soothing, and no ducks were to be seen. Except for a small duck sticker on the ceiling, but Natsuki wanted to keep the trauma assured. Of course, Takeo knew of this, but wasn't going to do anything but encourage her.

* * *

><p>A crisp winter morning left snow on the ground and thinning ice on the local pond. Natsuki and Nina, fifteen and eight, bread in their hands and smiling, fed the small flock of pigeons that gathered around them.<p>

Scattering some bread crumbs, Natsuki looked to the side and saw a duck approaching. Smiling, she informed Nina she was going to get ice cream, and walked off. Taking an unnecessarily long time to pick out a flavor, she smiled when she heard Nina's high pitched scream.

"Natsuki! Save me, the man eating beast showed up!" Nina screamed, running into her sister and clutching onto her black pea coat. Natsuki smiled and turned to her sister. "Nina, would you like a chocolate cone?"

Nina was not one to deny chocolate. The girl was addicted, and she nodded as she hid from the duck in Natsuki's coat, snuggling in for warmth. Natsuki merely chuckled and ordered their ice cream, paying when needed. Nina momentarily forgot about the waddling menace until she heard its screech.

Nina screamed, and Natsuki turned and batted the duck away, putting an arm around her baby sister and smirking.

After handing Nina's ice cream to her, Natsuki looked around and noticed that a few girls her age had stopped and were looking her way, whispering to one another.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow, then winked towards the group. Nina noticed, and looked as the girls started giggling and blushing. "Natsuki, why are they staring at you?" Nina asked, looking up at her big sister.

Natsuki smiled down at Nina. "No one can resist the Kruger charm, Nina." The little orange eyed girl began to laugh, and Natsuki looked surprised, before laughing along and patting Nina on the head.

_'How surprising...I do not think of my sister as useless anymore...I love you, Nina-chan!'_ Natsuki thought, as the two sister's walked home together, licking their ice cream happily.

* * *

><p>An expensive vase was thrown to the well kept marble floor, and shattered. "Why does no one care what I want!" Natsuki yelled, standing at odds with her family as she stepped onto the broken shards of glass. Eighteen, Natsuki had dreams of becoming an artist, and she had the talent to be famous.<p>

She could make it out in the world while doing what she loved, but her parents didn't like the idea. She wouldn't just let them control her life. She'd already spent several years helping out the company, she didn't mind...much. Their goals intrigued her, but she could not see herself working their forever.

"We will not stand for this! With your intelligence, you can bring forth a new era in both technology and science Natsuki! Do not lower yourself to mere art, you are worth so much more than that!" Takeo shouted back, glaring at his once perfect daughter. Where had he gone wrong?

"Father, I know that, but art...it means a lot to me, it allows me to show the world what I see, my views! It is my outlet!" Natsuki passionately spoke, gesturing with her hands with grandeur.

"Couldn't you just do it in your spare time As a hobby? Surely it wouldn't be that different!" Saeko laughed, as she looked to the door behind Natsuki and spotted Nina, eleven and spying on them.

Natsuki glared. "Mother, please understand! I feel more myself when creating art than when I do anything else!" Natsuki clenched her fists and took a few deep breaths.

Takeo took a step towards his wild daughter. "Don't do this Natsuki. Don't disappoint me." His steely voice matched his cold eyes as he stared into matching determined ones.

"Father please...I-" Natsuki stopped talking and her eyebrows screwed together as she held her head in pain. Takeo continued to glare as his pupils dilated. Once the pain was gone, Natsuki stood up straight once more, looking confused before she shook her head and spoke.

"I'll try...give me a year, that's all I ask. Let me experience the art filled life I crave for at least a year, and then I'll do as you wish." She surrendered, the end of the sentence becoming a whisper.

Pupils back to normal, Takeo nodded once crisply. "...Very well Natsuki, but the moment anything wrong happens, you'll stop and come back, alright?"

Natsuki smiled and ran across the room to engulf her father in a tight hug. "I will father, thank you." Natsuki broke the hug and stepped back, smiling at her parents giddily.

"Natsuki-oneechan don't leave me!" Nina ran into the room and held onto her sisters legs will all her eleven year old might.

Natsuki chuckled and places a hand on Nina's head, ruffling her hair slightly. "Nina let go, I won't be gone for very long." The older blunette reassured.

Nina lifted her face from Natsuki's shirt and looked into her sister's emerald eyes. "Where are you going?" She asked, about to cry.

Natsuki pondered, staring across the room at nothing. "Italy...maybe France. No...I think I'll travel the world." She smiled wide at that idea.

"Oneechan, take me with you!" Nina whined, crying. _'Fuck no!'_ "Nina, you have school. You can't just ditch a whole year of school."

Takeo chuckled. "Yes foolish child, you are not like Natsuki, you wouldn't be able to easily catch up, now go back to your room." Nina whined, but Natsuki disengaged herself from her.

"Ew Nina, you left snot all over my shirt." Natsuki whined as Nina wiped her tears away before running to her room.

Ripping off her white dress shirt, only to reveal she was wearing a second one underneath, Natsuki threw her soiled one into the fireplace. Takeo rose an eyebrow, laughing. "Why are you wearing two shirts Natsuki?" He asked, Saeko laughing as well.

Natsuki grinned, and put her hands on her hips. "I got cold, and I didn't want to wear a coat. That, and I knew I would be attacked by snot, one way or another." Natsuki crossed her arms and pouted.

Takeo stared, and began to laugh again, and soon the three of them were laughing merrily, as the fire crackled.

* * *

><p>In Italy, Natsuki just arrived and breathed in the night air. "I can't believe I'm doing this..." She whispered, very happy as she looked up at the museum she stood in front of.<p>

Taking a deep breath, she entered the prestigious museum.

* * *

><p>In France a month after, a gala was being held in Kruger Natsuki's honor. "Our budding new artist is traveling the world and leaves later tonight for India. But before she can escape, she has to reveal her latest piece!" The audience laughed and eagerly awaited the blunette's reveal.<p>

Natsuki walked onto the stage and waved, before turning to the piece which was covered with a white cloth. "May we present to you, the newest piece by the brilliant Kruger Natsuki!" The blunette ripped off the sheet and smiled.

Gasps erupted all around the large room. Collectors gathered around the stage, wishing to buy it, offering ridiculous amounts of money. Natsuki smirked, and crossed her arms.

* * *

><p>India, one month later, a swarm of bodies mixed together on a large bed, moans emitting loudly.<p>

"Natsuki..." "Kruger..." "Master..." The motions stopped, and two tanned skinned woman with long dark hair sat up, naked and shining with sweat. "Master? What's that about, Nisha?" One asked, as the other sat up as well, sheepish look on her face.

The triplets then looked down to the blue haired woman once she began to chuckle. "Shiva, Amala, Nisha, let's not fight when there are other ways to...settle the score." Emerald eyes twinkled naughtily and soon the four were a mesh of bodies once more.

* * *

><p>Spain, three months later, a collection of pieces were being presented, but Natsuki was currently participating in a club. A meeting with aspiring artists, giving them tips.<p>

Tips on how to draw the nude body. Natsuki, of course, is doing so at her penthouse while walking around with only jeans on with the aspiring artists, females she hand picked from the art school there.

She had picked only five of the most beautiful women there. Natsuki was lucky to even find that many. As she strode between them, she began to unbutton her jeans.

Reaching the front, she spoke as she pulled her jeans down. "Remember girls, you must pay close attention to every curve." She winked, and posed.

* * *

><p>New York, two months later, Natsuki stood in front of a nightclub. "Hm, the journalist asked to meet me here. Best go in, it's getting cold." Heading inside, she noticed the lights inverted the colors, and her eyes took a second to get adjusted.<p>

She quickly noticed the enthusiastic blonde reporter with sapphire eyes, and headed her way with a smile. Stretching out her hand, Natsuki smirked. "Hello Alyssa, I apologize for making you wait." The golden haired woman blushed when Natsuki kissed her hand.

"You'll just have to make it up to me then, won't you?" Alyssa winked.

"Yes I will." Natsuki winked back, and ordered them both a drink, getting them without being carded.

Taking a sip from her cocktail, Alyssa smiled. "Let's start this thing!" She cheered, and Natsuki chuckled as she leaned against the bar, smirking. Damn...Kruger was sexilicious.

"So, what inspires you?" Alyssa asked, pen over paper and sapphire eyes twinkling.

Natsuki thought for a minute. "Everything, especially beautiful woman like you." The blunette winked.

Blushing, Alyssa cleared her throat. "Ah...how would you describe yourself?"

"Well, I am highly intelligent, a genius actually...very charming...and great in bed." Natsuki flashed a killer smile.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Alyssa woke up in an expensive hotel room, at a loss for what had happened. Touching her mussed hair, she tried to stand only to find her legs wobbly and useless. "What...what happened last night? Last thing I remember was meeting Kruger at the club and then...what hap- oh..."<p>

Remembering what happened the night before, strong porcelain arms around her and an indescribable heat in emerald eyes, Alyssa blushed and bit her lip. Before panicking, remembering that Natsuki was only a teenager, and not remembering if she was legal.

Noticing a note on the other pillow, Alyssa picked it up.

_'I bet you're freaking out right about now, wondering if I'm legal or not, don't worry I'm eighteen, have been for a while. Don't worry about the interview, I handed your boss an interview by a certain blonde reporter I met last night, he should be going over it as you read this. If you're ever in Japan or I happen to be here, give me a call. By the time you finish reading this, you'll have received a text from me. Save that number, it's for you and I alone to communicate. Love, Kruger Natsuki.'_

Sure enough, Alyssa heard her phone go off alerting her of a new text message.

* * *

><p>The rest of Natsuki's travels held similar results in every country she went to, until finally her year of freedom came to an end.<p>

Nineteen, and famous the world throughout, Natsuki stood in front of her home, and smiled. The doors burst open, and twelve year old Nina ran as fast as she could, catching Natsuki in a bear hug, crying all over her.

Takeo and Saeko also stepped outside, and Nina looked to their father. "Sorry, Natsuki-oneechan." She apologized, getting off and wiping Natsuki's shirt clean.

_ "_How were your travels, Natsuki?" Takeo asked, as the two parents walked closer. "Did you bring me any souvenirs?" Saeko asked.

"Calm down Saeko-mama, calm the fuck down!" Natsuki laughed and wiped tears from her eyes. "No mother, but I did bring home my ten new wives!" Natsuki gestured down the road.

"Natsuki!" Saeko's horror stricken face spoke volumes of her shock. "I was just messing with you mother! I did not pick up any wives, though I did bring you this elephant sculpture." Taking it from her bag, Natsuki gave it to Saeko.

"Father, I brought you gifts as well." Natsuki presented a silver and gold revolver, as well as a beautiful sword she picked up on her travels. "Thank you Natsuki, these are exquisite!" Takeo bowed and took them, examining them closely.

"What about me?" Nina asked, looking excited. Natsuki grinned.

"Oh, of course I brought you something as well!" Natsuki went and brought a duck in a cage. "I found him in France, and had him sent here right before my flight. I hope you like him. His name is Carl."

Nina shrieked and ran into the house. "What was that about?" Takeo laughed, as Natsuki also burst out laughing.

Natsuki wiped a tear, before sighing. "Oh, I forgot to mention I also brought her a necklace from Russia. Oh well, she find out in due time." Of course, the necklace was Nina's name formed into a duck...

"Natsuki, that was uncalled for! You know your sister is terrified of ducks!" Saeko scolded, a scowl on her face. "Is she mother, I thought she was over it years ago." Natsuki idly looked at her nails.

"Well she's not." Saeko huffed and went after her youngest daughter. Takeo strode forward and clapped his perfect daughter on the shoulder. "Natsuki, that was brilliant! Welcome back, my daughter!"

"Thank you father, just wait until you see Nina's other gift." Natsuki laughed once more. The two stood in front of the chateau, same cobalt hair, identical emerald eyes, smiling.

* * *

><p>Shooting up from the cot in her dark cell, twenty-three year old Natsuki was sweating immensely and screaming for her father. Hair clinging to her forehead and her throat raw, she looked around the cell she was imprisoned in.<p>

Wiping her forehead on her uniform sleeve, Natsuki swallowed and stood shakily, facing the bars and leaning her head against them to cool down.

A voice across from her gave her a start. "Hey kid, you alright?" Chie asked, leaning against the bars as well, seeing beads of sweat streaking down Natsuki's pale face.

Breathing in deeply, Natsuki coughed before speaking. "Where am I?" Her emerald eyes pulsed as memories of the past days flooded her mind. "Oh, right." Kruger smirked as she leaned her head back to look up at the dull ceiling. "I'm in _jail_." She chuckled mockingly and closed her eyes.

Looking into the cell across from her, Natsuki smiled. "Chie, was it? I'm perfectly alright." The blunette assured with a crooked grin.

Chie lifted an eyebrow, noticing that while Kruger seemed different, she wasn't being the childish girl, nor the cold woman.

"You sure about that?" The pepper haired woman asked, receiving a wider grin in response.

"As sure as a psychopath on a rampage." Kruger winked. Natsuki's playful face changed into confusion as Chie flinched at that, but she shrugged it off as an officer with blonde hair appeared, walking down the corridor.

"So officer...uh...Smith! What did ol' Kruger do to end up behind these bars, eh?" Natsuki asked, laughing playfully as the officer raised an eyebrow, before smiling cruelly.

"You seem rather joyful to be awaiting your death in a few days." He spoke monotonously, his eyes laughing at her.

"Death? This is death row? This must be some kind of mistake, even on pure Russian vodka, I never did anything _that_ bad!" Natsuki panicked, and put a hand to her face, eyes widening as she felt the scar on her left eye. "Where did this come from!" She growled to herself, shaking her head, light dancing off of her black lip ring.

"Who would dare mar the face of a Kruger?" Natsuki growled louder, feeling the scar top to bottom before noticing the officer was still smiling cruelly. Emerald eyes scowled as Officer Smith laughed.

Down the hall, the heavy doors to death row opened and a woman with long blue hair stepped in, looking slightly fearful as she was led by a chestnut haired girl down the corridor. When they heard the sound of a conversation, they stopped, out of sight of Officer Smith and Kruger.

"Your younger sister's dyke of a lover, that's who. Not surprised, seeing as how you killed your sister in cold blood and raped her." Officer Smith smiled wide as Natsuki stared at him with disbelieving eyes.

"I...what? That...that...can't..." Natsuki sputtered, holding onto her head with her left hand as her right gripped the bars tightly, knuckles turning a ghostly white.

Shizuru placed a hand over her mouth to stop from uttering a noise, her crimson eyes shocked at the bluntness and cruelty of this officer.

"Killed your own mother too. Must have done something bad, to have just pissed you off like that, eh?" Smith smirked. Gritting her teeth, Natsuki lifted her gaze from the floor and threw her hands through the bars and around the officer's neck, tightening her grasp as she choked him.

"Liar!" She screamed as Smith began letting out choked laughs. Shizuru watched on in fear while the blue haired Matsuri glared and tightened her jaw. Running to the officer, she uppercut him, causing Natsuki to let him go.

Hitting her knees, Natsuki looked to her hands as they began to shake and her eyes welled up with tears. "No...no..." Repeating this mantra as tears streamed down her face, Natsuki stared at her tarnished hands.

Snapping out of it, Shizuru ran to the cell and knelt down as well, stretching her arms through the bars and wrapping them around Natsuki's neck, hugging the older woman as close as she could.

"Tch...bastard." Matsuri spat upon the officer, pushing her glasses up before delivering a strong kick to his face, knocking him out.

The doors opened once more, and Officer Greer took in the sight before her. Walking up to the three still conscious, Miyu looked to the downed officer, before kicking him in the ribs.

"Unneeded provocation of a prisoner." Her voice toned as she picked him up by his collar, nodded to Matsuri in understanding, and began to walk away as calmly as when she had walked in.

Glaring, Shizuru gently disentangled herself from Natsuki and ran to catch up with Miyu. "Stop, please!" Shizuru requested, and was granted.

Rearing a leg back, Shizuru kicked officer Smith in the groan, satisfied smile when she heard him groan. Nodding to Miyu, and getting one back, Shizuru returned to the downed Kruger.

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand stubbornly, Natsuki lifted her face when she felt a caress upon her cheek.

Looking up, emerald eyes widened. "Matsuri..." Kruger whispered, as the older woman knelt in front of the bars, Shizuru coming up beside her.

Matsuri nodded, determined look on her face. "Yes, it's me Natsuki. Takeo, I know you're listening." She glared into emerald eyes that turned into the coldest things she had ever witnessed.

A cruel grin spread over pearly teeth, and Kruger spoke. "It's been a long time, sister."

* * *

><p><strong>Review at your leisure.<strong>


	8. Revelations

**Death Row**

**Revelations**

* * *

><p>Matsuri glared at the blue haired woman who had mockingly called her 'sister'. "Takeo, I will never accept that you married my sister. Nor will I ever forgive you for the things you have done to your family."<p>

Kruger's ice cold emeralds just twinkled with amusement at that. "I don't need the forgiveness of one such as you, woman. One such as I am is above the necessity of such a thing."

Shizuru looked between the two blue haired woman in confusion. "Takeo, do you even realize the danger you've put Natsuki in? The traumatic events you have forced her into? She used to be your 'perfect' little girl, and now you have fucked her life up. She is going to die, because of your selfishness."

Kruger's eyes dimmed somewhat. "My perfect little girl...there will never be another like her. None will reach her state of perfection, but that does not mean I do not intend to find a means to have her again. I have found a way, and it's only a matter of time." With that, the blue haired prisoner stood to her full height, towering over the two observers.

Matsuri's face showed confusion, before it dawned on her. "No...no. Takeo, you didn't...did you?"

Kruger smirked coldly. "Yes, using my brilliant Natsuki's idea and well written vision, we were able to find a way... No, more precisely, Natsuki, my perfect little girl, had already thought of and found a way to do so with humans, not just plants and animals. She discovered how to clone DNA, and how to manipulate cells as well as genes while conducting cloning. She is so perfect..."

Those emerald eyes that matched Takeo's so well swelled with pride, before they showed annoyance. "She became too rebellious..." Kruger trailed off and took a thinking pose, as if trying to pinpoint the time where Natsuki had completely become a failure in his eyes.

"I had no choice but to use the chip, unfortunately. She was recklessly ruining my plan for her, and after that incident where she ditched an important meeting and started slacking off at work to _tutor_ some girls at the college nearby, I grew suspicious, and sent someone to watch her." Kruger began to pace her cell, Takeo's cold eyes still watching the two outside.

"So perfect she was, so brilliant. She had a house full of girls. You know how dear Natsuki is never one to settle for anything less, but that was acceptable, after all, she was being great even then. What I could not accept though, was the fact that she started caring for that insolent brat. Going so far as to save her from a speeding truck, and breaking her arm in the process. I knew then that as painful as the truth was, my dearest little girl had to die. Having her kill that foolish woman and the mongrel of a child was merely a bonus, if you will."

A cruel smile lit up Kruger's face at that. Shizuru, while remaining out of sight of the prisoner, adjusted the hand which held her camera, recording Kruger's confession.

At the mention of what Takeo had done to Natsuki, Shizuru furrowed her brows as she put away the evidence and stood in front of Kruger, looking up into cold eyes. "You are a monster!" The brunette hissed, glaring.

Emerald eyes lost their frostiness, and seemed to gather tears. "M-monster? Zuru..." Tears trailed down Natsuki's face. Shizuru's face fell and softened.

"Natsuki?" She approached the bars and looped her arms around the blue haired woman's neck through the bars. Leaning up to press a sweet light kiss against porcelain lips, Shizuru's crimson eyes shot open as strong arms froze her, and the kiss was forcefully deepened.

Breaking away, Shizuru coughed as Kruger laughed cruelly. Matsuri shook her head disgustedly. "Never could keep it in your pants, lecher."

Kruger laughed heartily. "Oh hush woman, like you're one to talk, especially considering your college days!" Matsuri glared.

Shizuru, after wiping her lips angrily, spoke. "Can we get back to Natsuki now?" She asked, obviously frustrated. A voice from behind scared the duo, while Kruger just smirked.

Miyu blinked monotonously. "Unfortunately, visitation is over." She spoke, gesturing for the two to leave.

"Greer-san, can we at least stay five more minutes?" Shizuru begged, only for her arm to be grabbed along with Matsuri's. Miyu shook her head and began to walk them out of death row.

"No, that is against regulation." Kruger laughed and waved from her cell.

"Goodbye ladies, I will see you in hell!" She shouted, grand smile on her face. The blue haired woman turned, trying to see into the cell next to her. "You wouldn't happen to have a newspaper, would you?"

Receiving an angry grunt in response, she sighed and sulked against the bars. "No, of course you don't. Sorry to have disturbed you." Pouting, Kruger spoke again. "You could have just said no. No need to go neanderthal on your neighbor. Seriously, you would think you had given up on life and society."

Sighing, Kruger pouted some more. "Who knew prison life could be so dreary? Orange Speedo Chie?" With a silly big smile on her face, she perked up and looked directly across into the cell in front of hers.

Receiving no response, Kruger frowned slightly, before the smile came back. "Oh Orange Speedo Chie!" She called louder, succeeding in waking the object of her attention.

Chie sighed. "What is it Kruger..?" She asked, sleepy. Kruger smirked, seeking out those chocolate eyes.

"Oh nothing, just suffering of boredom here. Would you care to build a bomb with me to pass the time?" Kruger smiled widely.

The pepper haired woman's eyes widened, but narrowed in a deadpanned expression. "Are you insane, Kruger?" She asked, leaning against her bars.

Kruger just smiled more. "Whatever do you mean Chie? I am simply bored and trying to pass the time like any normal individual. What could possibly make you question my sanity?"

Chie's brows twitched with restrained fear, she took a deep breath, and agreed. "Good." Kruger nodded, and took out the gun she had stolen from Officer Smith.

"I had this tucked into my pants." Kruger explained, grinning. "Throw me some of Aoi's hair." The blunette demanded. "What? Why?" Chie asked, dumbfounded.

"The fuse, of course." Emerald eyes accused the inmate of being stupid.

"But...but Aoi would kill me!" Chie whispered, looking already like she regretted her decision.

"Are you more worried about a woman you're locked up in a cell with, who happens to love you, than me who holds a gun and can not only end your life but your precious lovers life with ease?" Natsuki cocked the gun, and aimed it at the sleeping Aoi's head, finger putting slight pressure on the trigger.

Chie jumped nervously. "...So how much hair would you need..?" She asked, voice shaking. Kruger lowered the gun, and smirked.

"Not much of course, just a few strands. Five would do, I suppose. Yank them out hard, I want to hear her screams."

Chie sighed, and reached over to Aoi, yanking her hand back hard. "Chie, what the hell!" Aoi's voice could be heard through out the building.

"Just like that Chie Chie, marvelous work. Now, send them over wrapped in a piece of your clothing." Kruger demanded. Chie ripped some of her shirt off, wrapped the hairs in it and tossed it over.

Kruger caught it and smirked. "You could have used Aoi's undershirt to send me her hair, you would not have had to use the bottom of your shirt. Oh well, watch this Chie Chie!" Working the materials together, Kruger tossed the bomb into her neighbors cell, lighting the hair fuse.

A startled grunt came, followed by a muffled curse. "OH SHI-!" The explosion cut off the rest. Kruger began to laugh cruelly, as Chie and Aoi cuddled in fear in a corner.

A crimson mass rolled out of Kruger's neighboring cell, and it turned to face the terrified duo. "Oh God! That's Tokiha Pancha!" Chie screamed girlishly.

Guards rushed in, worried voices raised too loud. "What was that noise? Holy shit, poor Pancha! Wait, that is Pancha right? Right?" "I don't know man, it could've been anyone!" "Nah, look!"

The second guard pointed at some tattoo flesh on the ground that read _'Pancha land your two stop Funland!'_ "She was a great whore...May you rest in fuckers land!" "Who did this?" "No one could possibly make a bomb here man, she must've been rigged way before she got here."

Kruger looked to a new object that had slid into her cell after the explosion. It glinted marvelously in the darkened cell. A sterling silver butterfly knife._ 'Well, hello there...' _As she hid it, she smiled secretly to herself.

Listening to the guards rabble made every prisoner lose brain cells. Officer Greer walked in calmly, surveyed the scene, and threw the two guards into Pancha's former cell.

"Clean this up." Miyu spoke, then turned to Kruger. Cold emerald met with glacial red, and the staring contest began.

* * *

><p>Juliet stretched, but started coughing when Shizuru rushed into her office unannounced. "Shi-Shizuru, why are you here!"<p>

Shizuru ignored the question with ease. "Stop coughing, damn it! Natsuki needs our help, Nao!" She had turned to the younger redhead when she yelled, so that Nao jumped and put away her nail file.

Before the younger Nao could speak, Shizuru had turned away. "Shut up, listen, and start figuring out what the hell you are going to do to get my Natsuki out of that shit hole." She glared at Juliet, who was sputtering.

Unable to voice her agreement, Juliet merely nodded. Matsuri, out of breath from being ditched by Shizuru, showed up behind the brunette.

Shizuru turned to Matsuri with her brows furrowed, rage in her eyes. "Matsuri-san, what took you so long? Take a seat, we must hurry!"

Juliet cleared her throat in an attempt to calm the brunette. "Shizuru, we were just about to get something to eat, why don't we get some food first and then start going over everything?" The look Shizuru gave the older redhead made her blood run cold.

"No, we are going to stay here and figure out how to keep my Natsuki alive, no matter how fucking long it takes, do you understand?" The wine eyed woman pounded her hands on the desk.

"But...but Shizuru, we missed lunch!" Juliet whined, before a glare shut her up.

"I don't give a damn! My Natsuki takes precedence over mere food! Natsuki now, food later!" Shizuru shouted, anger evident.

Matsuri sighed, and knocked Shizuru's head into the desk, succeeding in knocking the young woman out. "Alright, let's get some grub before she wakes up. Don't just stand there gawking like buffoons, come on!" The blue haired woman led the way out.

Juliet stood. "R-right, let's go! Chinese anyone?" She asked, following Matsuri.

Nao scoffed, stepping over Shizuru and following the two out the door. "Fuck that, let's get Italian!" Matsuri laughed. "The ignorance of youth. If you're gonna eat anything, it's gonna be Greek food."

* * *

><p>Waking up, Shizuru heard the sounds of the trio returning. Arming herself with a baseball bat she found in Juliet's office, she confronted them. "Ara, and where did you all go? Surely not to find ways to help my Natsuki, that much is obvious if the the food you're carrying is any indication." Crimson eyes forced the Nao cousins to shrink.<p>

Juliet spoke warily. "Um...we brought you Greek..?" She smiled, but it dropped when Shizuru kept glaring.

"We went to check Takeo's schedule." Matsuri spoke. Of course, Nao had already gotten his schedule previously, but had mentioned most of what she had found to both Matsuri and Juliet while they waited for their food, but Shizuru did not need to know that at the moment.

Huffing, Shizuru was forced to sit around the desk with the others. "Discussing the case over lunch, does that seem like a good idea with all the...graphic descriptions?" Nao asked, a little wary.

"My stomach's been growling since noon, deal with it." Juliet smirked. Matsuri smirked as well, and leaned over to Juliet. "Bet Nao throws up ten minutes in." She whispered, and received a wink in reply. "I call five!" "...Two thousand yen Juliet doesn't even last six minutes..." Shizuru muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p>Kruger watched at the two officers cleaned the mutilated bloody mess. Once one left to throw out the track, she struck.<p>

"Officer, would you be so kind as to assist me with something?" The lone officer turned to her voice, and walked closer to the cell, standing in front of the bars.

"What is it, prisoner?" He asked, and looked Kruger over real quick. Kruger smirked as she looked him over as well, finding him skinny for an officer.

"Just lean a little further in...could you help me with my shoes? I hurt my fingers last night attempting to...protect myself from an officer." Kruger smirked, and grabbed the skinny officer's shoulders, wrenching him against the bars.

Since he was skinny, Kruger managed to pull him through the bars with ease, dislocating his shoulders.

Before he could scream, the blunette slit his throat with one slick motion, and brought the sterling silver butterfly knife to her lips, blood painting them prettily.

"What to do with you..." The blood dripped from her lips as she spoke softly. Emerald eyes ablaze with creativity, she began to slice open areas on the officer's body.

A slash across the stomach, and a few more to get the blood pumping out of his system, Kruger propped him up against the far wall upside down, his hands flat on the floor.

Hearing footsteps, Kruger flattened herself against the wall that the sounds were coming from, and when the officer appeared, she reached through the bars and snapped his neck with a satisfying and sickening crack.

Chie watched with horror as Kruger wrenched the other officer into her cell, she covered Aoi's eyes as the blunette merged the two officer's bodies together.

The skinnier officer took the form of a chair, and the other with his head stuck in the others abdomen, spine broken backwards and head touching the floor.

Watching this, the pepper haired woman painted the floor with her vomit, as Kruger dug through the pockets of the dead men, retrieving cell phones. Snapping pictures, she found the names of their wives, and sent them with a smile.

"Here Hallard, have fun with that one." Tossing one to Chie, Kruger smirked. Not knowing what to do with the phone, she threw it to the corner of her cell, still freaked out before an upcoming wave of nausea overcame her.

The phone stayed where it landed, but stared ringing. "Don't answer that, Aoi!" Chie begged, from her position on her knees where she emptied her stomach again.

Driven by curiosity, Aoi defied orange speedo Chie and reached for the phone, answering it.

"Hey, this is Toki. Dude, take your pants off! I put a bomb in them, and they're set to blow in five minutes!" Obviously a drunken friend of one of the cops, the caller started laughing. Aoi, traumatized by Kruger's antics, took off all of her clothes and huddled in a corner.

Receiving a picture message, the caller began to scream. The screams distracted Kruger, and her emerald eyes pierced Aoi's blue ones, causing the frantic girl to scream as well.

Kruger's face turned from cold to confused. "Senoh...put your clothes back on. You will catch a cold." As Aoi did as she was told, the blunette then turned to the other cellmate.

"Chie, were you aware of the birthmark on your lover's inner thigh? It is quite...intriguing." Kruger smirked. "Dearest Chie, you should cease your puking. No matter how fascinating you assume it to be, it is rather repulsive. Not to mention the lingering smell." Kruger walked from her new artwork, sitting on her bed.

Chie wiped her mouth. "S-sorry, Kruger."

Natsuki smirked again. "All's well, Chie Chie. Now, if you would kindly keep your mouth shut while I get some much needed rest. Creating art can be quite tiresome."

Before she could begin to lay down, an officer walked in and immediately sensed something was wrong. The smell of blood and vomit might have tipped him off.

"Well hello there officer, it is rather nice to see you once again. Pardon me, but I do not seem to recall your name." Kruger addressed the man as he freaked over the bloody human chair she had made.

"You fucking scum, what did you do!" His blonde hair became matted to his face with sweat, fear in his eyes.

"I must say, your parents must not have wanted you if they named you in such a manner! I dare say, how unfortunate to be named 'you fucking scum'. Must have brought you horrible memories as a child. And to answer your question since you so kindly answered mine, I was attempting to get some rest until you graced me with your presence." Kruger shrugged at all the immense silliness.

The blonde officer growled and clenched his jaw. "My name is Wang Sergay!"

Kruger's eyes twinkled with amusement. "Sir Gay... Interesting, is that a nickname you happened to attain upon your acceptance into the homosexual community?" She asked, leaning back and smirking.

Sergay ground his teeth, and took out his radio. "We need a cleaning crew, Kruger's on another 'art' spree." He spoke quietly, put it away, and moved into the cell to handcuff her.

Before he got two steps into the cell, Kruger was up and laughing maniacally. Startled, and feeling threatened, Sergay hesitated. The worst mistake he could make.

Slashing with the silver knife, Kruger sliced across Sergay's right eye, giving him a twin to the scar that marred her own features.

Pressing the officer against the bars with her immense strength, Kruger looked him in the eye, as blood pooled into his. "You and I are alike in certain ways officer, one being the gift I have just presented you with. Now listen carefully Sergay, I have a proposition for you, or rather, a bet."

In a bit of shock, Sergay could not fight against the weight upon him. With one eye sticky with blood, he concentrated with the other on Kruger's eyes. "What nonsense are you spewing now, Kruger?" He hoped the clean up crew would be here soon.

Adding more weight, Kruger scowled. "Shut up fool, and listen. In a few days time, I will have escaped this wretched place by whatever means, and you my friend are to find me. If you fail to find me and apprehend me, if not kill me, within a three year time limit, I shall find you and every member of your family, including friends, past friends, former lovers, and acquaintances, and I will make 'art' out of them. Do you understand?" During her request, Kruger's eyes flashed from cold to confused, but her voice remained crucial.

Sergay finally snapped out of it, and shoved Kruger back, gaining the knife. Hitting her head on the wall behind her, she slumped but straightened out as Sergay placed handcuffs on her.

"Such a shame our talk has come to an end so soon, wouldn't you agree officer?" Kruger stated, as she caught sight of the cleaning crew headed their way. Placing a shaky hand to his bleeding eye, Sergay leaned heavily against the bars.

"Yeah...it just _tears_ me up inside." Sergay scowled at the pain. Kruger just smiled wide. "Would you care to make that literal?"

Sergay rolled his good eye. "Fuck you, Kruger. Fuck you."

"I do not believe that's very appropriate officer. Not to mention, you are not my type."

* * *

><p>Nao was starting to get bored on the ride to the courthouse. So very bored she was. Sighing slightly, Nao looked over to Matsuri, who was riding beside her and who was sleeping. Smirking a little, Nao reached over and poked the blue haired woman.<p>

Matsuri, feeling something poke her, punched whatever it was in her barely awake state. "Ow!" Nao nursed her arm as Matsuri laughed.

Juliet, who was driving, looked into the mirror. "Settle down, you two!"

"Nao asked me to punch her!" Matsuri defended.

Nao glared. "Why would you do that! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"You were sexually assaulting me in my sleep, deal with it." Matsuri put on her sunglasses and smirked.

"Why would I even do that?" Nao growled, rubbing her sore arm.

Matsuri scoffed. "Like you could keep away from this." The blunette gestured to her body.

"You're like, forty!" Nao rebuked.

Matsuri slid her sunglasses down to look Nao in the eye. "Don't mean I look it." It was true, Nao gave her that. She looked like Natsuki, only slightly older. Definitely didn't look her age. Matsuri went on. "Plus, that's never stopped anyone before." Matsuri sniffed. "Just ask your mother."

Nao squinted, looked confused, then realized. "Ah, ew!" She groaned. Juliet laughed, and reached her hand back for a high five from Matsuri. "Nice." Juliet smirked at her cousin.

Shizuru just glared in front of her, irritated that while they were goofing off, Natsuki was suffering.

Thankfully, they reached the courthouse soon. "Looks like we're here!" Shizuru practically passed through the car door like a ghost, running to the building as fast as she could while the rest tried to keep up.

The noisy courthouse was instantly hushed as Kruger was brought in. Cold emeralds stared straight ahead into the eyes of the judge.

Once Kruger was brought before the court, she spoke. "Hello dearest Yukino. You as well, loud mouth." Haruka seethed a little, but didn't move from her position.

Obviously expecting a different reaction, Kruger blinked while looking mildly surprised.

"Interesting, would you happen to be taking anger management?" She asked, only to be shoved forward slightly by one of her guards. "No need for such aggression." Kruger spoke, then turned to wink at the crowd.

"Uh...okay then. I call Yamamoto Matsuri to the witness stand." Juliet spoke, and Matsuri sat in the box, determined look in her eyes.

"Matsuri, what would you say Takeo and Natsuki's relationship was, as that of a father and daughter, of course, but how was it?" Yukino asked, looking over into the box and ignoring the pieces of paper that were being flicked at Haruka.

Matsuri cleared her throat. "Takeo loved Natsuki. She was his perfect little girl. He doted on her, his favorite child. She did everything he asked perfectly, even amazing him in the process by exceeding his expectations. He wanted what was best for her, so much so that when he discovered what she had created, he used it without a thought on her. He would get Natsuki to do the right decisions, even if he would be the one doing them through her body."

Intrigued, the crowd murmured amongst themselves, while Kruger stopped tossing paper at Haruka. Shizuru looked around, and noticed Takeo was sitting a few rows behind her, eyes closed and concentrating.

"What did Natsuki create, Ms. Yamamoto?" Chrysant asked, leaning on her hand.

"She created the basis of cloning technology. It was to be used as a means to keep endangered species out of extinction, as well as a means to mass produce food in a quicker more efficient way. Unfortunately, the moment Takeo discovered this, he began to plan ways to clone Natsuki to find, in a sense, a replacement for his perfect little girl who wished to follow her artistic dreams instead of following in his foot steps." Matsuri then took a sidelong glare at Kruger, whose eyes darkened.

"It was around that time that Saeko and I discovered the chip he had created and implanted into Natsuki at the moment of her birth." Matsuri looked at the judge. "A chip? What did this chip do?" Yukino asked, looking intrigued.

"It was, in simple terms, a mind control device that allowed Takeo to take over Natsuki's body and mind in, which she would black out and do as Takeo asked and so on." The older blue haired woman explained, pushing her glasses up on her nose.

As Matsuri spoke, Kruger began to have spontaneous images flash before her eyes, alerting her to things she was not aware of previously. In the far back of the room, Takeo sneered and quietly exited the room, heading back to the lab. Officer Mai, who had been keeping an eye on the horrid man, quickly exited after him.

Gasps accompanied by incredulous looks erupted from the jury, as well as the rest of the inhabitants in the court room, all but one. Kruger sank to her knees, cuffed hands covering her ears, her eyes tightly shut as various images bombarded her mind. Previously unknown occurrences making themselves known to her, since childhood to mere days, moments ago. Her father's devilish actions against her and the world, executed through her making themselves known as they burst through the surface, the wall that was created through the chip.

A flood of memories, the first beginning with a four year old Natsuki Kruger setting her mother's favorite pet on fire. Coincidentally, said dog irritated Takeo. Another flash, this time a ten year old Natsuki 'accidentally' deleting important files, that would of taken down Kruger Corp, from a rival company.

Flash, a sixteen year old Natsuki seducing her young high school nurse. Flash, an eighteen year old Natsuki agreeing to travel for a single year and accomplish her artistic dream. Flash, Nina introducing Erstin for the first time, twenty year old Natsuki seducing a thirteen year old Nina claiming it's for her to gain experience.

Flash, twenty three year old Kruger torturing and killing Saeko and Nina Kruger. Flash, Natsuki killing Tomoe Marguerite. Memory after memory flashing through her mind until she caught up with the present.

Through the memories flooding Natsuki's fragile mind, Matsuri's voice rose above. "Every action made by Takeo, every thought, any one of them done, through Natsuki, influenced Natsuki's being, her thought process. Her love of women was more than likely partially triggered by Takeo. Pulling pranks on Nina, as well as her initial hatred for her, was likely catalyzed by Takeo."

Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

><p>Waking up in her cell, Natsuki's head felt like it was about to explode. Then, she remembered. She remembered everything, when her free will and very life was taken from her. More recently, she remembered what happened in the courtroom.<p>

_Natsuki suddenly collapsed, and started to seize. Shizuru, seeing this and being very worried, vaulted over the low wall. Mai tried to keep Shizuru away, but the brunette wound her fist up and punched the officer's light out, and knelt by the blunette, taking her into her arms._

_ Haruka began to scream._ "_Kruger, get up! What are you doing, stop shagging!" "It's shaking, Haruka." Yukino corrected, herself worried. Haruka then focused on Shizuru. "And you, bubuzuke woman! Away from the prisoner!" _

_ Before Shizuru was wrenched from Natsuki, she took the lightning bolt pin and slid it into the blunette's pocket._

Shaking her head, Natsuki flinched from the pain her action brought. "Agh." She hissed and lifted her hand to her right temple. Dazzling emerald eyes shooting open at feeling the small bump under the skin there, Natsuki remembered talk of a chip. The chip that destroyed her life.

Feeling weight in her pocket, Natsuki used her other hand to fish out the lightning bolt pin.

Looking at it's sharp point, the blunette nodded and knew what she was going to do.

Finding the chip once more, she held the sharp end of the pin to it and quickly made an incision, before ripping the chip out of her skull. Blood soaked through her raven tresses, caressing her porcelain face and dripping towards the cold floor. Staring at the bloody chip, she raised the pin and smashed the sharp edge into it, destroying the Ascendancy chip for good.

Tearing off some of her prison uniform, she balled it up and pressed it harshly against her wound. Natsuki sat there, letting what she just discovered to sink in. Her mother's, as well as her sister's death...

Staring at the cold dark ground in shock, Natsuki slowly lifted her head. Tears began to trickle out of her devastated emerald eyes, and when she held her face to the ceiling, she let out a howl of pain, of sadness, and of loss.

She stayed there, on the uncaring floor, tears drenching her uniform, as she mourned. Feelings of betrayal and rage diminishing as the tears escaped, yet not truly leaving her.

Forever would they stay, engraved upon her soul, side by side with that of sadness and the painful feeling of loss she felt so strongly in those ever lasting yet brief moments she endured, ever so vulnerable in her prison cell, mere hours away from her court ruled death.

Slowly she drifted off to sleep, her thoughts and dreams haunted by her mother and sister.

* * *

><p>Takeo quickly made his way to his lab, but was a little perturbed when no researchers, scientists, or any clones were in sight. Eyebrows scrunched together, he made his way deeper into the labyrinth of his making, coming upon the rooms where the cloned Natsuki's were.<p>

Noting the spilled water and fluids upon the cold unforgiving floor, he felt panic for the first time in his life. Making his way into the last of the Genesis series rooms, he was shocked to find the thirty blue haired girls circled around one person.

Upon his entrance however, thirty one pairs of eyes turned to him. At that moment he realized that he wouldn't make it out of there alive.

"And that is the bad man I told you all about, Kruger Takeo." Officer Mai pointed to the blue haired man, and watched as the faces of the children around her turned from curious to bloodthirsty.

"You know, these girls...what do you call them? The 'Genesis series'? Well, they inherited a bunch of different things that you may not have wanted them too. Such as, cruelty, blood lust, and a bit of expertise at torture." The red haired woman smirked.

While Takeo had never once felt the victim in his life, cold fear rushed through his veins as he looked into the eyes of the clones, the eyes that were identical to the only person he had ever truly cherished. And it was in those eyes that he saw the deeds which he had forced Natsuki to carry out. In those eyes, he found hatred and guilt for himself. In their eyes, he finally realized what he had done.

A brief memory flitted across his mind, and pulled him in to witness what had made him decide to use Natsuki as his own murder weapon.

_Saeko and Nina had walked in to find Takeo tinkering with something or another. "Takeo, I'm leaving and taking Natsuki and Nina with me." Takeo, disbelieving that his perfect girl would ever leave him, went in search of her. _

_ "I don't want to succeed you!" Natsuki shouted at Takeo when he tried to bring up the divorce. "I'm an artist, not a scientist." Natsuki stormed out. Losing everything, he decided it would be at his own hand, with him controlling his weapon._

"How about you girls demonstrate your expertise on him?" Mai smirked. One by one, each blood thirsty scowl turned into a smirk, equally bloodthirsty.

Surrounded by the clones, Takeo was quickly outmatched by their superior strength. Punch after punch rained upon his body, accompanied closely by kicks. Unable to stop them, and being overridden by guilt, he lay there receiving it all.

Lifting him up, the girls threw him atop a table, breaking his arms and legs to keep him from struggling. Grabbing hold of scalpels and other pointed objects the girls found, they stabbed him whichever place they chose, before gauging out his eyes and cutting off his tongue.

Mai watched with a sick sense of pleasure as Takeo tried to scream without a tongue. A sadistic smirk graced her lips, before she walked out of the laboratory.

Straining his eyes open, Takeo was barely able to distinguish a young girl, oh so much like his little girl, pacing towards him with a crowbar in her hand, her shirt tied to it and in flames, the fire dancing wildly.

As the flame reached out to devour Takeo in his entirety, his bloodcurdling screams of torture and pain reached Mai, who was walking away from the horrid building.

Looking back, the officer smirked, and walked away.

* * *

><p>It was a sobering moment of loss, sadness, and disbelief. Juliet's eyebrows were pulled together in confusion, and anger. "I can't believe we lost the appeal..." She breathed, blaming herself.<p>

Nao laid a hand on her cousin's shoulder, and Matsuri sighed sadly as well. Shizuru was sitting off in a corner, alone, tears slowly making their way down her cheeks.

Wine eyes wide, resolution shined through. She would do whatever it took to save Natsuki.

With only the want, no, the need to rescue Natsuki in mind, she gathered her belongings and walked out towards death row.

The others cries of questions fell deaf to her ears. Upon arrival, she rushed towards the cells, not noticing a bob of orange hair running into her until she sprawled out on the floor.

"Tokiha-san?" "Fujino-san?" The two sat up and looked at each other, then turned their heads to look to the cell they were sitting in front of. It was empty.

"Natsuki!" They both shouted, and once they stood, they began to run in circles. "Ah, where!" Shizuru didn't know where the execution room was, and Mai was just too flustered.

Finally, Mai grabbed Shizuru's shoulders and began to run down the hall. "This way!"

* * *

><p>The execution room smelled of strong cleaning materials, but Natsuki could still make out a few stains. Rust color for blood...and pale yellow for fright.<p>

She was escorted in when her wound finally stopped bleeding, and she was gently strapped to the upright gurney as the injection was prepared.

Looking to the man with the needle, she spoke. "Good evening sir, would you happen to be the executioner?" She gently smiled at the man, eyes full of curiosity. His eyes were confused, and held a bit of sympathy for this strange prisoner, and he nodded gently.

Chrysant pushed the button to be heard inside the glass encased execution room, as she was seated in the audience area. "Do you have any last words before the decree of your death, Kruger?" Natsuki sought her eyes through the glass.

"I hope my father's dead." She stated bluntly, adding a small nod to her words as the executioner marked a little cross on her arm.

"Alright then. Kruger Natsuki, sentenced to death for the murders of Kruger Saeko and Nina, Marguerite Tomoe, Tate Yuuichi, Masashi Takeda, Kanzaki Reito, and more than I care to name. Kruger Natsuki, age twenty-three-"

"Twenty-four." Natsuki interrupted.

The needle froze on her skin as the man and Yukino blinked, confused. "What?"

"I'm twenty-four, today's my birthday." Natsuki spoke, and smiled up at the executioner.

Hesitation deals bad news when handling a syringe filled with heart stopping poison. Fumbling the injection out of nervousness, the executioner found the needle in his own arm. As he fell, the last Yukino ever saw of Natsuki was an innocent smile before the lights went out.

Running, Mai and Shizuru heard the sounds of guards coming their way. Flat against the wall, Officer Mai turned to Shizuru and pulled out her gun.

"I'll go distract the guards, you run." Mai turned to leave, but Shizuru put a hand on her shoulder. "But-" "Run!" Mai pushed Shizuru away and ran to where the guards were coming from.

Hearing gunshots, Shizuru began to run. Running through the prison labyrinth, Shizuru was stopped by an arm wrapping around her own.

Jumping, she whirled around to meet dazzling emerald eyes. "Nats-" The brunette was cut off by a heated kiss from the blunette, before Natsuki broke apart from her.

"We need to get out of here, but first." Natsuki gestured to the cell behind them, where Chie waved at them cheekily. "Hallard, and Senoh, let's get out of here!" Natsuki took the pin and picked the cell door.

Chie was the first one out, and she put her hands on Natsuki's shoulders, looking deep into warm and determined clover eyes. "Kruger...thank you." She spoke softly, and Natsuki smiled. "Just call me Natsuki."

Rushing through the corridors quickly, yet as quietly as possible to avoid trouble that carried shiny badges, the journalist and convicts headed towards the exit. The exit was close enough, just a hall or two left and they'd be home free. That is, until a blockade of large muscle based guards showed up.

"Shit." Natsuki spoke, and the officers aimed their guns. A slow clapping began, and Officer Sergay walked from the shadows, a smirk on his newly scarred face.

"Kruger Natsuki, you are not leaving here alive." He grimaced as he smirked, his actions pulling at his scar. Seeing the chief officer's gun aimed at her, Natsuki stepped in front of Shizuru and the others, trying to find a way out of this.

Gunfire penetrated the silence as two guards fell forward, motionless. From behind them, a bloody, out of breath Tokiha Mai stood. Sergay whipped around and the other guards followed his action, leaving them vulnerable.

"Tokiha!" Sergay cried, then lurched forward as Natsuki jumped on his back, strong arms choking him from behind.

The other guards witnessed this, and tried to take Natsuki out, but were soon mowed down by Chie, who had grabbed a gun from a fallen officer, and Mai who was still shooting.

Sergay finally flipped Natsuki off of him, and onto her back before him. Chuckling cruelly, he pointed his gun to her head with a smile. "Good bye, Kruger."

Natsuki took a last glance at Shizuru, who was behind Sergay shaking with fear.

"I love you, Shizuru." The blunette whispered, and shut her eyes tight.

A gunshot rang out that silenced the room. Until Sergay screamed in pain. Natsuki's beautiful emerald eyes shot open, to see the blonde officer clutching the arm that once held his gun. Mai smirked, and withdrew her gun.

"Let's get out of here!" Chie ordered, and Shizuru rushed to help Natsuki up as they left the injured officer there. Natsuki looked back into hate filled eyes. "I'll get you, Kruger. I promise you that." Sergay spoke, before they were out of sight.

The sun was setting when they finally made it outside. Natsuki breathed in the fresh air and looked at the beautiful sun bleeding wondrous colors of its solar death into the cobalt blue sky. "Another sunset." She murmured, and felt her hand squeezed by Shizuru.

Smiling to her, she looked around at all the rest. Chie and Aoi were also watching the sunset, happy to just be alive. Mai was wiping some blood from her hands, and looking happy as well.

"We need to get away from here. Far away." Natsuki spoke, and looked at the sunset once more. Even in death, the sun managed the most beautiful thing it could do in that time.

_ 'I want my death to be just like that. Just...not too early.' _Natsuki thought, and smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>


End file.
